What He Left Behind
by JoinTheParty13
Summary: Artemis had a hole in her heart. Nightwing would do anything to take it all back. Flash is no where to be found. The aftermath of Endgame and the toll Wally's death took on the ones closest to him. And what happens when flashes of yellow and red blur around these mourning heroes? A story of family and friends and making it through hard times.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**Hey everyone! So I'm in a traumatized state and it's safe to say that Wally is my favorite superhero (along with Robin/Nightwing but thats beside the point) and I am writing this to vent because of the last episode, Endgame. Spoilers for said episode but I'm just writing about how I think the ones closest to Wally would be dealing with it.**

**I do not own Young Justice because if I did, none of this would happen.**

* * *

Artemis woke up slowly, not wanting to move from the bed that felt so uncomfortable and unknown to her. Everything seemed so uncomfortable and unknown to her now. After the world had celebrated the liberation from the Reach, the Justice League and Young Justice stayed at the Watchtower. Batman declared this place the new home for the young team, but Artemis had barely listened.

She sighed and sat up; blankly looking around the plain room she ended up in. Nothing decorated the walls and there was only basic furniture present. She didn't have the heart to go back to their…her apartment and bring things to fill the room or make it look more like, well, like a hospitable place to her.

She slowly got out of the cold bed and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark gray long sleeved shirt. As she closed her closet, her eyes caught a glimpse at her forest green uniform she had ignored for two days.

_Two days…_

It felt like a lifetime to her. Without him…how long would a lifetime feel? The past two days have been spent crying, not eating, and pushing everyone away who tried to comfort her.

Artemis moved across the room and looking the mirror. She took in the dark circles under her eyes and the puffiness of her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping much either. When she would lie down, she would have time to think, and thinking only brought back painful memories and the impossible fact to remember that _he was gone._

She pulled her hair into her usual pony tail and exited the silent room. Her barefoot steps left a soft patting as she walked down the hallway. By the soft light that came from the sun not yet passing the horizon, she'd say it was about 6:30. She quietly made her way to the little living area in the Watchtower. She poured a cup of coffee for herself, absentmindedly wondering who else was up to make coffee already.

She leaned against the counter while she blew on her hot dink, waiting for it to cool. Flash had left after she started sobbing her eyes out in the arctic.

_"Artemis…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" He said, but the voice didn't sound like his. It was the voice of the happy-go-lucky, always smiling, always happy Flash. It was the voice of a man who had just lost his son in every way but blood. Artemis looked up at him and he wouldn't meet her eyes. Even though there was sorrow evident on his face, his eyes were as dry as ever._

_She stood, her anger rising. "You did this!" She screamed. "While you forgot about him, running along with your new little partner, he tried making a life for himself…tried making you proud! You never acted like you needed him but he was there anyway, helping you because that's what he did. He helped people!" She cried, her voice rising as tears flowed down her face. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be yelling at him for this. The Flash took her in like one of his own. He was more of a father to her than she had ever had. But he was here and Wally wasn't and it just hurt so bad…_

_Flash took a step back. "Artemis…I tried…I tried to slow down…" He said, his voice broken._

_"How could you? You never slowed down for him! He was the fastest kid alive but that just wasn't enough, was it!?" She continued. _

_"Artemis, that's enough." Nightwing said, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Artemis shrugged out of his grasp and turned on him. "Don't berate me like I'm a kid, Nightwing!" She yelled more. "He was your friend too, but apparently you forgot about that. You pushed him out of your life after we tried living a normal life. He never forgave himself for fighting with you all those times and now….now…" She choked back a sob and couldn't go anymore. _

_Artemis sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands. This time though, M'Gann didn't comfort her. No one did. Nightwing lowered his head and turned away, his fists clenched and jaw set. _

_Flash took a different approach. He looked down at Artemis and felt his heart break more and more. He turned too, glancing at his nephew's girlfriend once more. "You're right…" he said softly but the cold arctic wind picked up and everyone heard it. Before anyone could realize what he was going to do, Flash left, running across the arctic and the water, leaving the little pack of heroes in the snow and ice behind him._

Artemis was shaken from her thought when Nightwing cleared his throat. He looked at her from across the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hands too.

_So that's who is up. Should have known._ Artemis thought to herself. Nightwing had stepped down as leader of the Young Justice to take a break, or so Aqualad said. So now Dick was standing across from her, wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, a gray hoodie over it. He had his signature sunglasses on, covering up his emotions. _He could cover them up just as easy even without hiding behind the sunglasses. _She thought again.

They both stayed quiet for a few moments. Neither had talked to each other since Artemis blew up at him in the arctic and he hadn't been around much. Truthfully, Artemis felt guilty for accusing him of not being a good friend. All the years with Wally had made her a better person. She became a nicer, more patient, Artemis because of him. But when she realized he died, something in her snapped. She thrashed out at her friends…her family.

Her actions had caused Flash to run away, no one getting in contact with him since. Artemis had to tell Wally's parents about their son's fate by herself. No doubt it would have been easier to have Barry Allen to be there with her, but she wouldn't blame him if he never talked to her again.

"That coffee will get cold if you wait any longer." Dick said softly. She glanced up at him before looking back down at the dark brown liquid in her mug, saying nothing. Dick was so different now. She remembered back when they were kids and he would pull pranks with Wally and give his signature cackle as he disappeared into the shadows. But when they grew up and he denounced his title as Robin, his laugh disappeared. The tension between him and Batman was thick and Nightwing walked like the weight of the world was crushing down on his shoulders. She remembered when the next Robin died and he wasn't seen for weeks, his smile only available if he didn't know you were looking. But he always knew. Once a bat, always a bat.

Now though, Artemis had never seen Dick look so defeated. When the team was watching the news of celebrations around the world, Dick would leave the room, muttering about the priceof the world being too high.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but—" Dick started again but Artemis cut him off.

"Don't." She said, keeping her eyes down. She didn't trust herself at the moment and when she saw Dick, all she could think about was Robin and Wally laughing over an obnoxiously large bucket of popcorn as they tried to kill each other on Mario Kart. Wally would always accuse Robin of hacking into the game and cheating but Robin would just laugh and beat him anyway.

"You need to talk to somebody…" He tried again.

"No." She simply said and didn't say another word.

Dick sighed softly and turned. "I can't say that I blame you." He said. "I won't talk to anyone either."

All Artemis heard next was the sound of his footsteps as he walked away, leaving her alone in the kitchen. _That's just like you, Artemis. _She thought. _Way to go, pushing away anyone who just wants to help. That's just like you…_

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'll alternate between Artemis and Dick and possibly Barry but who knows. Thanks for reading and please tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2: It Never Gets Easier

**First of all, a huge thanks is in store for everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed chapter one. Truth be told, this is my first fanfiction ever and I was a little nervous, but now I'm glad that some people like my writing and ideas. So you guys are awesome!**

**And sorry about all the angst in this chapter but hey, Wally just died...I'm thinking that his best friend is feeling a little angsty at the present time. Anywho, enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

_"I can't say that I blame you. I won't talk to anyone either."_

Dick sighs at his own words and slumps against the outside wall of the Watchtower. He didn't know where he was going when he walked away from Artemis, but somehow he ended up in the courtyard of the fallen heroes. He could see the slight light coming off of the holographic images passed the trees, but he stayed where he was. Dick takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes before running his hands through his hair and sighing. Ever since he had quit being Batman's partner and became Nightwing, he was less concerned with his secret identity. He still remained pretty tense about it, but he allowed more than just Wally to know.

Dick sighed again and looked at his hands.

_Wally…where are you?_

A cool and sudden wind rushed passed Dick and he couldn't help but look up, expecting Kid Flash to be standing there, the cause of the gust of wind. But just like every other time, the space was bare. The signature smirk and bright red hair gone.

_Forever._

Sadly, Dick had been used to people in his life disappearing. Being gone forever. But that didn't make the pain any less. If anything, each death was harder than the last because his heart was already raw and exposed, not solid and closed off like Batman's. Dick's mouth quirked into an impossibly small smirk as he thought about it. _Just one more thing that separates me from Batman._ But then the smirk disappeared. _Like I need another thing. _He thought to himself bitterly.

Dick looked up and saw the sun just peaking up over the horizon. He picked himself up and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket. He couldn't even remember the last time he wore civvies in front of other people. The last few weeks have been incredibly busy with the superhero gig because of the Reach, the Light, Lex Luthor, the Blue Beatle fiasco, and the Warworld. Not to mention he was stepping in as nearly the entire League while they were on trial.

Dick started walking towards the memorial site. After freeing the founding member of the League, getting rid of the Reach, and receiving more intel on the Light, not to mention taking down some of their key players, he should feel relieved.

But all Dick felt was shame and guilt. Sure they had saved the world from imminent destruction, but why did Wally have to be the one to sacrifice everything? Didn't he tell Dick that he was done with the superhero life? That he was done being a hero?

Dick looked down at his feet when he walked and let out a sad and hollow laugh. _Funny way of not being a hero, KF._

He shouldn't have pushed him into coming back. He shouldn't have taken his girlfriend from him for months just to let them be reunited for only a short time. It wasn't fair. Wally didn't deserve this. He was going places with his life. He was moving forward. Dick was the one that was stuck. All he knew how to do was be a superhero. Saving lives and smirking at cameras was all he felt comfortable with. But he couldn't even save his best friend.

The night after Wally's death and resigning as leader, Dick returned to his small flat in Bludhaven. The room was cold and quiet and empty. Dick didn't really spend much time there anyway, but now it felt especially lonely. He sat there in silence, not bothering to change out of his costume. Why bother? He looked over at a picture of mother and father and him when they were in the circus. Dick was grinning wildly in that picture and his parents smiled out lovingly. At first when he was young, Dick could hardly stand to look at the picture, the pain and misery of losing them was too much. Then as the years went on, he would find comfort in the picture, smiling at himself and thinking about how proud they would be of their little bird saving people's lives.

Now, he could hardly stand to look at it. All of the secrets and lies Dick had fed his team-the people he was supposed to trust above everything-all the mistrust and argument between him and Wally, the life lost; it all weighed down on him. Dick felt like a fraud. He pushed people out of his life, closing off his emotions and trying to keep himself safe from emotional harm.

Despite his best efforts, it all wasn't enough. The lies, the secrets, the fights…only to lead to Wally's death… Dick sighed and looked away from the picture. _Mami…Tati…if you saw me now, would you still love me?_

Dick was shaken from his thoughts when he saw a pedestal in front of his feet. His eyes drifted up and his heart clenched when he saw Wally's memorial smiling down at him. Dick's gut twisted painfully and he leaned over, holding onto the pedestal for support. He felt his insides churning and rolling. Dick hadn't looked at a picture of Wally or anything for that matter to remind himself of his friend since the arctic. He hadn't talked to Artemis since she blew up at him and stayed away from Batman, Robin, or Batgirl for that matter. He was good at keeping all his emotion bottled up inside.

But this was harder. He looked up again and he had to suck in a quick breath. It was just like when Jason had died. It was so hard to look at his memorial and breath normally. It still was, thinking about how he was too late. But this was different. Wally was his best friend, his teammate, his brother. They had laughed together, cried together, fought together, and shared many of the same stories of their scars. Dick had trusted Wally with is identity and his past without worrying about his secret being spilled. They had each other's back, always did, and always would.

So when did all that change?

Dick sighed and looked away from Wally. He had been an awful friend to him these past couple of months. He always thought that they would just make up over three large pizzas and an old ninja movie after everything was done, but that was unlikely now. He remember when he was talking to Black Canary after their failsafe training exercise so long ago and how he mentioned that he didn't want to become the Batman. He didn't want to be driven by something so dark that it makes you forget everything you care about and put it at stake for the sake of the mission.

Dick sighed and sat on the edge of the pedestal, feeling Wally's eyes boring holes into the back of his head, not that he blamed him. Flash hadn't been heard of since Artemis accused him of Wally's death. She had been out of line in that aspect but Dick probably would have and might have reacted the same way had Artemis not beat him to it. Apparently Batman was searching for him along with many of the other League members but so far they have either been unsuccessful or they haven't told them if they did find him. Flash wasn't the type to go looking for revenge and besides, there was nothing to go after anyway. No one to take your anger out on. No one to take revenge of your best friend's death on.

It was unsatisfying and Dick felt guilty for wanting revenge. He learned many years ago after Batman helped him track down Tony Zucco that revenge was for the weak minded and emotionally compromised. But maybe that's what Dick was. Wally's death left him feeling weak minded and emotionally compromised.

Dick sighed again. Wally's funeral was tomorrow. Would Flash be there? Would Artemis? Would he? Guilt clouded his mind and he shook his head. Of course he would go. This was his best friend. But it would feel empty and fake with an empty casket. Dick had long since stopped hoping that his loved ones would come back to life.

_My parents are gone. _

_Jason is gone. _

_Wally is gone._

He had to keep telling himself that. It didn't make the pain any easier but it kept him from going insane. Wally was always the hopeful one out of the two. That was one attribute that made him so much fun to be around. But in the failsafe exercise, it was his downfall. His mind was clouded with hope about Artemis and their friends and mentors somehow being alive that he was blind to the facts right in front of him.

_Is that what killed him in the end?_ Dick sighed again, which he seemed to be doing a lot of recently. No, his optimism and hope didn't get him killed. It was his love. He felt obligated to help his uncle and cousin but he was just too slow. Even being the fastest kid alive wasn't enough in the end.

Dick looked down at his hands, not daring to look up at Wally.

"It never gets easier, man." Dick said out loud, as if he could hear him, as if he wasn't dead, as if this statue wasn't here. _Maybe I am going crazy_.

But he keeps going. "You were never supposed to be the one to go down fighting, that was my job…All you had to do was get through that day and never look back at the superhero life again." Dick sighs heavily and stays silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "You had a future, Wally. You were happy…why did I take that from you?" He says softly.

A soft breeze rustles Dick's hair and he leans his elbows on his knees. "Why did I take that from you?" He asks again. But just as before, everything is silent. Dick feels disgusted with himself as he stands and walks away. _I can't even look at his face_. He thinks bitterly and walks slowly back to the Watchtower.

He walks in and finds Superboy and M'Gann in the kitchen. Garfield is sitting on the arm of the couch and talking to Aqualad. Cassie is sitting at the nearby couch and everyone looks up at him as Dick walks in. There is a solemn cloud hanging heavily over everyone and he passes by their vacant stares.

"Nightwing…hey…" Cassie tries to say but Dick ignores her and walks over to the nearest Zeta tube and leaves, the disembodied voice announcing his exit.

It's about time he pays Wayne Manor a little visit.

* * *

**So what do you think? Too much angst? I honestly dont know why I'm asking this because it probably wont change whether you think it is too much or not X) But wow...didn't think I would get two chapters up in one day. Woo!**

**As always, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Doesnt Work

**I just watched the Endgame episode again and thats what prompted me to write this chapter so quickly. *Sigh* Anyway, this might be a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to add one more before I leave. So I apologize because I wont be able to post anything until at least wednesday night, but dont count on it. It is Spring Break after all. **

**As always, I don't own Young Justice or the characters THAT THEY KILL!**

* * *

Artemis was in the training room by herself. She grunted with eat punch to the sandbag she was attacking. All her pent up anger, all her rage and madness came out harder and harder with each punch, strike, and kick to the sandbag. Aqualad wasn't letting her go on any missions anytime soon or many of the other team members for that matter. He said that they needed time to mourn and that he needed team mates with a clear head for missions.

Artemis didn't blame him for making her take time off, but that didn't mean that she had to like his decision. Training and fighting kept her mind off of _him_. It kept her sane. Some people might think that when your team mates are counting on you and you have to watch all of their backs, knowing that one missed shot could cause serious repercussions and possibly a failed mission would make someone break from the pressure.

But not Artemis. She had been trained all her life to deal with pressure. It was those times on missions when she felt at ease. She was cool, calm, and collected.

But now, seeing as she was temporarily on off duty, she couldn't keep herself under control. Her mind would wander and her emotions would expose themselves, lashing out at anyone around her.

She punched the bag squarely, a loud thud reverberating through the training room. She thought of a time, five years ago when she was using the punching bag at Mt. Justice. Wally had snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes playfully. On instinct, Artemis swung out his legs and flipped him over her shoulder.

"_Wally! What were you thinking!?" She screamed at him as he gathered himself up from the ground, wincing a bit and rubbing his shoulder but his sheepish grin still on his face._

"_Hey Beautiful, just thought I would try to surprise you." He said, staring at her with those deep green eyes. Artemis didn't know how she felt about the slight fluttering in her stomach when he looked at her._

"_Well don't." She huffed as she started unwrapping her hands. "I hate surprises."_

_Wally just smirked and laughed, as if he knew something she didn't._

Artemis closed her eyes tightly, slamming her fist into the bag, punching the memory away, only to have more resurface.

"_Wally, where are we going?" She asked as he sped past trees and through meadows. It was the middle of the night and a cool wind gushed over her causing her to shiver slightly. She curled closer into his chest as he ran with her in his arms._

_Wally laughed, the wonderful sound that would get caught in the wind. She loved his laugh. It reminded her of warm summer breezes and wind through her hair._

"_If I told you that sweetheart, it wouldn't be a surprise." He said, smiling down at her._

He had taken her to a clear meadow in the middle of nowhere where they laid side by side all night, holding hands and looking at the stars. Artemis punched the bag harder now, each time faster and harder than the last.

"_Artemis, you can't get mad at me, okay?" Wally said, his face sympathetic and pleading as they reached the door to the apartment she and her mom shared._

_Artemis's guards instantly went up. She swallowed hard. "Why? What's going on?"_

_Wally sighed and turned the handle on the door. "You'll see." He said and led her into the room. The lights were off but as soon as she flipped them on, dozens of people jumped up and screamed surprise at her._

_Artemis nearly had a heart attack. She turned and glared at Wally. He laughed and grabbed her hand in his. "Happy Birthday, Artemis." He said, chuckling._

_She glared at him harder. "You know I hate surprises."_

_He laughed again. "Yeah…I know." He said and kissed her, only to be interrupted by a certain boy wonder and his uncanny ability to troll them._

_But maybe she could get used to surprises…_

A cool and quick breeze passed by Artemis and she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed in frustration and landed one last blow to the poor punching bag. The sound echoed through the otherwise silent room and the bag was left swinging. Artemis sighed and stepped back.

_I'll never be able to get away from the memories. _She thought pitifully.

She was just making her way to the bench when she heard clapping in the doorway. She looked up and saw Zatanna standing there, smiling softly at her as she met the archer at a bench.

"That was quite a show." She said and offered Artemis a towel, which she accepted gratefully. "I don't think I'll ever be as driven as you."

"Thanks." She muttered and wiped her face and neck from the sweat. She took a swing of water from her bottle and relaxed on the bench before she started unwrapping her hands. "Come to check up on me?" She asked softly.

Zatanna's expression softened and she sat down beside her friend. "Artemis…"

"Did Green Arrow send you? Or was it Aqualad?" Artemis asked, her tone bitter.

"No one sent me here, Artemis. I came on my own." The magician said.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. And because I'm worried about you."

Artemis scoffed. "You should start a club. I'm sure half the team has told me that already."

"It doesn't mean it isn't true." Zatanna said and then sighed and sat back slightly, rubbing her arms. "Artemis, you were there for me after Dr. Fate took my dad. You were always making sure I was alright and you don't know how much that meant to me. You made me feel like I had a place and that everything was going to work out." She smiled sadly. "Wally would always know how to make me smile and cheer me up. That was before you two knew it yourselves, but I knew there was something special between you guys." She sighed again and looked at Artemis her had her eyes trained hard on the floor. "I know you miss him, I miss him too. And I can't even imagine a fraction of what you are going through, but things will be okay. You just have to let people in, Artemis. You have to."

Both girls sat there in silence for a bit, Artemis trying to work through her jumbled brain to find the right words and Zatanna waiting patiently for her friend.

Finally Artemis spoke up. "Have you talked to Nightwing yet?" She asked softly, changing the subject.

Zatanna shook her head and sighed. "I don't really know if that's my place to or not. We haven't really talked much except about missions since we broke up."

Artemis looked at the younger magician with sad eyes. "Can you make sure he's okay? He cared about Wally just as much as I did, even if he didn't show it. I'm afraid that if I talk to him, he'll shut me out or I'll end up yelling at him again. And I…I don't want do that anymore…I want to make things better, you know? Everything feels like it can't possibly get worse, but it can, and I'm afraid that it will." She said softly.

Zatanna's eyes softened and stood up. "Yeah…I'll talk to him, for you, okay?"

Artemis kept her eyes trained to the floor and didn't say anything, just listened to the soft footsteps of the magician leaving the room. Just as Zatanna made it to the exit though, Artemis spoke up, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll try, Zatanna. It's hard to let people in right now but I'll try." She said and the young magician smiled a sad smile before leaving the room and leaving Artemis to her thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the others. I promise the next one will be quite long.**

**Until then, have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Okay To Be Sad

**Okay, so sorry for the wait, guys! I've been super busy and its been an emotional week. But here it is at last. I'm sorry if things are going kind of slow right now, I feel like I'm kinda dragging this on, but I promise it'll pick up soon. Wally's funeral is coming up soon! **

**And also, a HUGE shout out to all of you guys who reviewed and/or favorited my story! I'm incredibly happy to have so many people like my writing and seriously, you guys are SO AWESOME!**

**The usual, I don't own it. :/**

* * *

Dick ignored the drizzling rain that always seemed to occupy Gotham City. He stepped through the puddles, the soft splashing of his wet shoes on the pavement slurring the sound making it obscure and strange to Dick's ears.

He stepped up the stairs quickly and knocked on the large front doors. It still felt weird being back here, even though he had come to the manor many times since he became Nightwing, but he couldn't shake the feeling of sadness when he thought about all the memories he had spent here.

Dick was shaken out of his sad pondering when the old butler opened the door and gave a kind smile to Dick.

"Master Richard, it is nice to see you again. How are you doing?" Alfred asked and Dick heard a hint of pity in his voice, the same pity he had given Dick after Jason died.

"I'm not going to lie, Alfred, I've been better." Dick replied and stepped inside, shaking the water out of his hair as Alfred took his jacket.

"Haven't we all?" The butler said. The sadness was heard through his rich British accent and Dick felt a twinge of sympathy for the old butler as he tried to recount how many times he has had to deal with deaths in the bat family or outside of it.

_Because Wally was as much a part of this family as I was._

"You'll find Master Bruce and Master Tim in their usual place, sir." He told Dick.

"Thank you, Alfred." Dick said softly, not looking his old friend directly in the eye as he made his way down the secret passageway and into the Batcave. Dick stepped into the cave and although Batman didn't turn and acknowledge that he was there, Dick knew that he knew. Instead he stayed where he was, running through case files yet again.

Robin was sitting in the chair that he himself had spent so much time at. Dick was always hacking into computer systems and running through algorithms. This young boy though was slouched back and had one foot up on the control monitor, turning himself left and right in the chair in a bored kind of way. He heard Dick walking in and turned, smiling at him.

"Hey Dick, what brings you down here?" He asked and Dick couldn't help but inwardly smile at the youth. He seemed so carefree and so innocent to the world, although Dick knew better. He had been in the same position. He knew that inside, Tim was in turmoil. Every night he saw horrors so awful that most people could only see the same in their nightmares. Being Robin takes a lot out of a person, both physically and mentally. The constant masking of the eyes helped hide the pain though. Tim would be smiling right now because sometimes, when everything was so horrible and bad, smiling was the last thing you could do. Sometimes it was the last thing that kept you sane.

Dick knew that firsthand. Though this was different. The last thing he could ever do now is smile. He would have laughed at the irony of the situation had the truth not hurt so badly.

"Hey Tim. I just thought I would drop in." Dick said but without the usual enthusiasm in his voice.

Tim smiled again and looked back down at his phone. "We aren't really doing much here today—" But Batman cut him off.

"You shouldn't be here, Dick." The Dark Knight said, suddenly right beside the two. Dick wasn't startled though. After so many years of living with the man, you get used to the silence when he walks.

"And where should I be, Bruce?" Dick asked, defenses instantly rising as he turned to the older man he used to call his partner.

"I know you only came to find out if we found Flash. I would have told you if I did." He said, his tone deadly and cold.

Dick clenched his fists at his side. "Would you have told me?" He challenged and Batman just narrowed his eyes.

"You should know me better than that." He countered darkly and turned around, heading back to his seat.

But Dick wasn't done with him yet. "Were you even sad when he died, Bruce?" Dick yelled after the man.

Batman turned sharply and pulled his cowl down, revealing the rage in his face. "Oh course I was, Dick! Wally was important to me too!"

"Don't you lie to me." Dick said, advancing the older man. "You don't care about anyone or anything, as long as you get the job done!"

"Dick…" Tim said, attempting to mediate the fight between the men but Dick just brushed him off.

"And to think that I wanted to be like you!" Dick yelled. "This is all your fault!"

"And how is that?" Bruce countered angrily but deep down inside, he knew that Dick was just in pain. So he let him vent to the older man, blame him. It would be good for him.

"If you had made me a better leader…if you had…if you had just made me better, stronger, faster then he would still be here! Wally would still be alive!" Dick shouted and his voice echoed throughout the cave and hung over them like the heavy silence.

Bruce stared at the younger man who wouldn't look him in the eyes. His tone softened and he looked at him sympathetically. "You said the same thing after Jason died."

"Don't bring him into this." Dick snapped bitterly, but his heat and anger was gone now, replaced by hollowness and guilt.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Wally, Dick, I really am, but this won't change the fact that he is gone now. You need to move on." Bruce said.

"Yeah, you're one to talk about moving on." Dick said with bitterness and pulled away from the hand his father was about to place on his shoulder.

Bruce sighed and set his jaw, straightening up and walking back over to the computer, his cowl pulled back over his face. "We have gotten in contact with Flash once since he departed at the North Pole."

"He hasn't stopped running since then so we can't get someone to calm him down." Tim stepped in. "Impulse hasn't left his room at the Watchtower yet and since he was the only one fast enough, well, you know how speedsters can get." Tim said a bit shyly, almost afraid to bring up the point.

_Boy do I know what they are like… _Dick thought and felt a bitter and sad laugh rising in his throat but he swallowed it down and nodded instead. Dick turned without saying another word and started walking out of the cave.

"Stay here for the night, Dick." Tim spoke up, giving a sideways glance at Batman as if waiting for him to reject the idea, but the man said nothing. "Alfred will make your favorite if you just ask him."

Dick let out an inward smile at the youth attempts and turned to him. "Sorry Timmy, but I haven't really been hungry these past few days."

Tim cocked his head to the side and gave a slight smirk. "Well I still don't see why that means that you can't stay."

Dick gave the boy a soft smile and let out a sigh. He couldn't say no to the kid. "Alright, but I'll be gone in the morning. I have to help get ready for the…the funeral…" He said, his voice dropping at the end. Tim slowly nodded his head and Batman said nothing, just stared straight ahead at the computer screen. But Dick could have sworn the he heard the man let out a sad sigh as he left the cave, not that he would bet on it though.

* * *

Later that night, when Dick made sure everyone was either asleep or out on patrol (the Dark Knight wouldn't let up his duties for anything or anyone), he sat up in his large and cold bed. He looked over at the walls of his old room. The Flying Grayson poster from the circus was faded and yellowing on the edges but it still gave Dick a bittersweet feeling when he looked at it. He used to just feel guilt and sorrow as he looked at the lithe silhouettes of his family on the trapezes and would wake up, puffy-eyed and facing it some mornings. As the sorrow faded and he found a new purpose, Dick, then Robin, would smile at the poster, thinking of all the happy times of his childhood instead of the tragic ending of his family. Now though, as it accompanied a Kid Flash poster and a Robin poster, the sorrowful feelings came back again.

Dick felt his breathing hitch as he pushed out of his mind all the times he and his best friend/brother in every way but blood had spent together. The three posters were a sad and almost mocking reminder of how easy things used to be.

_Before all the fights._

_Before all the deaths._

_Before all the pain._

Dick tore his eyes away from the wall and silently got out of the bed and padded his way barefoot across the floor and into the long hallway. He had to get away from the thoughts running through his head.

He didn't realize where he was going in the dark and silent mansion until he ended up in one of the entertainment rooms. He stared at the room for a minute until he spotted a chest in the corner. Before he was conscious of what he was doing, he was rifling through the contents and finding the secret stash of memory cards from video cameras that have long since seen the light of day. He connected the camera to the TV and sat on the couch, waiting for the home made videos to start playing.

The first thing he saw was a black screen. Laughing could be heard in the background and a slightly high pitched voice telling the camera man to take off the lens cap. Dick watched as the screen went bright and then focused on a young Dick Grayson smirking at the camera.

Dick cracked a smile at the sight of his happy and carefree younger self but then his smile dropped when he watched further.

"Come on, Wally. Don't you know how to use a camera?" Young Dick said.

"Shut up, Rob." Was all that the voice said, but even though he didn't see him yet, Dick felt his heart clench at just the sound of his friend's voice, even if it was an octave higher from nearly six years ago. Batman never let these videos leave the manor grounds on the fact that they contained their secret identities and Dick was impressed that he was even being that lenient.

Dick watched as his younger self laughed and led his friend through the manor and into Bruce's bathroom where Wally zoomed in on the older man drying his hair off after getting out of the shower. The stifled laughs were heard when Bruce's mouth gaped open as he looked in the mirror and found his hair to be a bright shade of orange.

The two boys were running away and there was a slight blur as Wally sped ahead only to have both of them collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter. The camera was forgotten about and it rolled to a stop on its side, the only view on the screen was of a fourteen year old Wally laughing his heart out.

Dick choked back a sob and watched the next video. When that was finished, he watched the next. Then the next. And the next. After so many pranks on the Batmobile, Alfred, Bruce and Barry, and Roy, Dick found himself laughing along with his former self and his former team mate. Dick recalled painting the Batmobile pink cost him and Wally to have to paint it back to black as well as wash it with a toothbrush. Alfred took away desert and made the two boys do dishes for a week after they had a food fight with the innocent butler (even though he fought back pretty hard). Bruce took Dick off of patrol for a week after the dye in the shampoo incident and Barry just shook his head and laughed when Wally froze his Flash suit in the freezer. Dick chuckled at the sight of the bruises Roy gave Wally and him when he tackled them after they super glued all of his arrows to his quiver.

Each video made Dick laugh even harder until tears were streaming down his face and he was clutching his sides. But then the screen went blank for a moment and the next one was of Wally looking straight at the camera as Robin held it.

"Hey Rob, you know that we are always going to be friends, right?" Wally said, grinning like he always did and looking alive and well and happy.

Dick choked up and paused the screen, freezing it on his best friends smiling and youthful face. He didn't have to watch the next part for the response; he already knew it like it was yesterday.

"_Of course we will. Brothers stick together 'till the end."_

Suddenly, Dick wasn't crying tears from laughing. No, the man hunched his shoulders and leaned forward, his stifled sobs softly echoing throughout the room. He gripped his hair tight, holding onto the only thing he could at the moment and needing to feel something…anything. His chest heaved and his throat ached as he shed the tears he had hoarded up inside himself for so long. He didn't know why he hadn't cried yet. At some points he felt like he physically couldn't where as other times he felt like it was childish and immature. He was Nightwing for God's sake. He was raised and trained by the freaking Batman, the most terrifying and intimidating vigilante in the Justice League.

But he was also a grieving soul. He felt out of touch from everything in his old, happy life, and it cost him dearly. He lost friendships, lost trust, and lost a teammate, best friend, and brother. If anyone felt as much pain as he did at the moment, he would be very surprised and nothing surprised Nightwing anymore.

His best friend, his partner in crime, his teammate, his brother…how could someone who meant so much just be gone? How can someone so good just go and die when he had so much to lose?

Dick choked back his sobs, trying to calm himself down but everything just hurt _so much_. Dick was no stranger to hurt and pain and loss, but why was this one hitting him so hard? Why was his usual grief so different from how he was grieving now?

Dick was sobbing so hard that he didn't hear the soft footsteps coming down the hallway as Tim made his way towards his older brother. He didn't know what he would find when he heard the stifled noises but he certainly wasn't prepared or expecting to find the man he always thought of as a role model to be sitting on the couch with the TV paused on the fallen hero's lively face as he sobbed.

"Dick?" Tim said softly and the older man's shoulders tensed up but he didn't raise his head from his hands. So Tim sat next to Dick on the couch and leaned forward with his elbows on him knees, staring straight ahead. He knew how much the old boy wonder hated it that he was caught mourning over his best friend, but he wasn't just going to leave him alone in this state.

"Batman took me off patrol for a while." Tim said, answering the question that was undoubtedly going through Dick's head.

They remained quiet for a bit, Dick staying tense and silent and Tim was looking at Wally on the TV.

The younger boy sighed softly and looked down. "You know, I never really had friends before I became Robin. The kids at school liked to pick on me and my home life didn't help much either." He paused and frowned, not liking where this was going. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were my first real friend, Dick. I looked up to you and I wanted to be just like you, I still do. And when I look at him, at _the _Kid Flash, I can see why you two were friends." He frowned again and sighed. "I've never really been good with words or anything, Dick, you know that, but, I mean…I think about losing a friend like you and I can only begin to imagine a fraction of the pain that you are going through. I know you two were really close and I also know that you both had kind of drifted apart from each other and had some disagreements, but that's okay. That stuff happens. It doesn't mean that he wasn't your friend in the end. And I know this really can't help with the pain you are feeling, but we all know that holding all your pain in and keeping your distance from people won't help you in the slightest. Its okay to cry and it's okay to be sad, who wouldn't be? But just don't…don't lose yourself too, okay? The world already has so many problems as it is, no need to lose another hero." Tim paused and cleared his throat. "Yeah…okay, I'm done."

They both stayed quiet for a long while, neither saying a word. The silence wasn't oppressive, but it also wasn't comforting and the soft glow from the TV cast strange shadows on the two boy's faces.

Tim was getting slightly self conscious, thinking he had said the wrong thing and was mentally kicking himself when Dick sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"You're not bad with words, Tim." He said and looked at the younger boy, his eyes puffy and his nose red, but there was a slight smile on his lips. "I think you know exactly what to say."

Tim gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Whatever you say."

There was another short pause and Tim got up, ready to leave the room when Dick spoke up again. "And thanks, little bro. I look up to you too." He said and Tim couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Night, big bro, I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow." Tim replied and left the older man to gather his thoughts. Tim just hoped as he walked away that he somehow helped Dick during this hard time.

_You know that we are always going to be friends, right?_

Dick smiled on the couch as he looked at the TV. The picture of Wally still made him hurt inside, but there was a small spark of something new. It felt like a small bit of acceptance had found its way into Dick's heart and as a short gust of wind brushed passed him, he felt almost at ease for the first time in years.

'_Till the end…_

* * *

**So what did you think? A bit of Robin/Nightwing brotherly moment there, huh? Those two make me so happy! Please review! I promise I read them and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yellow and Red

**Alright, sorry that this one is kinda short. I promise the next will be longer because that will be Wally's funeral! As always, thanks for everything and I own nothing.**

* * *

Artemis sat on the edge of the balcony, looking out into space. Any other day this sight would have left her breathless but now, it fell on vacant eyes. She hugged the lower railing of the guard as it kept her on the balcony. It seemed to be her only support. Artemis held on tightly, as if letting it go or letting it break would send her spiraling into oblivion, never to be saved or found.

_Maybe I'll find Wally that way…_ She thought to herself, but then her heart clenched and she choked back a sob. She put a hand up to her face and felt her tears falling over her fingers, falling down into the infinite space below her. She didn't know who was screaming but it vaguely sounded like her own voice. She curled up, drawing her knees to her chest and buried her face in the gap between.

"Wally…where are you?" she cried softly, her voice falling flat against the silent space.

She heard the door behind her slide open and gentle arms wrap around her shoulders. She lifted her head and stared tear-eyed at the man she called her mentor. He smiled that sympathetic smile at her and looked down.

"Artemis, come inside. It's cold out here." He said gently to her.

She knew he was only trying to help but she felt like he was only making it worse. In an attempt to get him to leave her alone, she remained quiet and simply shook her head, putting her chin on her knees.

"It's the middle of the night and you already haven't been sleeping well. I'm…well, we _all_ are worried about you, you know." Green Arrow spoke again.

"I'm fine." Artemis said thickly.

"No you're not, Artemis. You can't keep lying to everyone." He said, his tone losing a bit of its softness.

The girl faced Green Arrow, her eyes hard and cold and her expression distrustful. "Yes I can." She told him harshly and stood up, pulling out of his comforting embrace and rushing toward the door.

"Artemis, wait!" Green Arrow called, going after her.

Artemis ran through her room and out the door, into the hallway. "Leave me alone!" She screamed as she brushed passed Black Canary waiting outside her bedroom door.

She heard the older woman stop Green Arrow and tell him as he came out. "Give her some space, Oliver." But she was already too far away to hear his response. She was too busy running down the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran outside but slowed down when she saw the tree line and the soft glowing coming from the too many memorials of the fallen heroes. She knew there was a new one out there, one that she couldn't bear to look at, so she stopped. The chilled wind brushed across her skin. She stared out toward the glows and swears she saw flashes of yellow and red for a mili-second. She shook her head and turned around, blaming the flashes of her lost speedster on her sleep deprived mind and grieving emotions.

"Artemis?" A voice called behind her and she turned, surprised and not expecting anyone to be up.

She also wasn't expecting to see Kid Flash standing there.

She choked back a sob and took a few steps toward him, but that's when she noticed the differences about him. He was shorter and his red hair wasn't as bright as it should be. His eyes were sad and downcast, not wanting to look at her in the eyes.

"Oh…s-sorry. Wally um…Wally said I could be Kid Flash when you two went back into retirement…and well I thought that now…I could try…" Bart said and for the first time ever, he didn't seem to want to talk.

Artemis internally kicked herself for thinking Bart was Wally. Her slight hopes dropped and she cleared her throat. "It fits you well."

Bart shifted uncomfortably. "I was just wanted to try it out. I won't be actually, ya know, out there, for a while."

Artemis remained quiet, her tears long since gone but her eyes were still watery and puffy. The former Impulse hung his head and clinched his fists.

"Artemis…I am so sorry for what happened to him…" He said, his tone surprisingly even and calm though the sorrow was evident and unmistakable. "I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you because I hate myself too. And I tried…I tried to slow down but we couldn't… I tried…" His voice cracked and he cut himself off, his fists shaking.

Artemis's heart nearly broke even more when she saw the boy starting to cry. He looked so much like Wally and he was his family, making Artemis feel sympathy towards the boy.

She stepped in front of him and put a hand on his arm, making him look up at her. Her breath nearly caught again when she looked at him deep green eyes that looked so much like _his_ but she continued anyway. "Don't hate yourself, Bart." She said softly and he looked intently at her. "There couldn't be a better person to take his place."

He squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head. "I should have done something…Y-you didn't see it, it was awful. It only lasted like, ten second to everyone else but it was an eternity to a speedster. He kept stumbling and…and he was hurt…Right at the end, I could see it in his eyes. He knew…he knew what was happening to him…and then he was gone…"

Artemis swallowed a sob and bit back her tears. She made the younger boy look at her again and before she knew it, he was crushed against her and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, surprised at first by Bart's actions.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He muttered over and over again and Artemis simply shook her head and held back her tears, not trusting herself to talk.

After a few minutes of this, Bart pulled back, his cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. "Have you been out there yet?" He asked, sticking a thumb behind him at the memorial site.

Artemis shook her head sadly and Bart looked at her sympathetically this time. He gave her a soft smile. "It's okay. I couldn't look at it at first either." He said and walked back toward the main building.

Artemis was left once again, chilled by the wind and seeing flashes of yellow and red around her.

* * *

**Review and make me happy please!**


	6. Chapter 6: All That You Have Sacrificed

**Alright guys. It is finally here... This chapter truthfully made me cry so I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for the wait! So I'm racing against my computors batery bacause it is about to die so I will make this quick!**

**I own nothing, please review!**

* * *

The sun was usually shining in Central City, but today, heavy clouds hung over the town as the empty chairs started to fill in the cemetery. Dick stood beside one of the many black SUVs the funeral procession had come in. He looked down at Tim who didn't seem to want to be there. He had a dejected expression and the black from his suit made his skin seem even paler than it was. Dick clapped the boy on the shoulder and led him to the car carrying the casket. He saw Artemis standing there with Wally's parents and Iris West who looked like she was out of touch with everything that was going around her. Artemis wore a plain black dress and a long black buttoned up coat over it. She wore her hair down and had a black veil that ended just below her eyes. It made her look about ten years older and it was so unusual to Dick. She looked over and caught his eye through his usual sunglasses, just as Tim and Bruce had to wear too. She nodded at him and returned back to Mary West's fussing over her veil. Rudy West looked at Dick but his expression was hard and anger was apparent through the sorrow. Rudy wasn't originally supposed to carry the casket but he had to take the place that Flash had left open.

Nearly the whole League and team was present in black suits/dresses and no masks with the exception of Barry Allen. Barry was still not heard of or seen in days. Dick felt a bit of anger towards the older speedster. How could he just leave his family and his friends? Everyone was already emotional wrecks but now they had to worry about him too?

_But didn't I push everyone away as well? _He thought guiltily.

The cemetery looked like fog had accompanied it that morning and now just the after effect was left. The chairs slowly started to fill with family and undercover heroes. They all decided that it would be inappropriate to arrive in their usual hero attire since this was a funeral for Wally, not Kid Flash. With much reluctance and pain, Dick heard that Impulse was going to change to be the new Kid Flash, though he was still in no shape emotionally to take up the mantle just yet.

There was an uncharacteristically solemn mood hanging almost as heavy as the oppressive clouds over the cemetery. The deep green of the lawn contrasted against the black of the guests and the gray in the sky.

Rudy started to pull the casket out of the car and Dick helped followed by Tim and Bart. The casket didn't weight much, or not as much as it should have considering Wally's body wasn't in it, but it felt like the weight of the world. The four men started slowly down the aisle followed by Wally's parents, aunt, and girlfriend. Everyone rose in respect as they passed and Dick registered that there was music playing but his mind was too far gone to hear it. The aisle seemed to stretch on forever and each row they passed, Dick saw tears, grim faces, and pain. So much pain.

The four of them placed the casket in the front and started returning to their seats. Dick looked over at Bart and Tim who seemed to age ten years during that walk. _From boys to men._ Their shoulders slumped a bit, like the casket was still weighing them down, and their expressions were forlorn as they sat next to each other and occupied the seats next to the West family, Artemis, and Mrs. Crock. Dick sat down next to Tim and caught the glance of Black Canary. He briefly realized that he had never seen her cry before. M'Gann was already crying behind her and Conner had an arm around her, his deep blue eyes darkened by the events that have happened. He just wasn't the innocent young clone he used to be. Kaldur sat next to him as he stared straight ahead. The whole former team seemed to be here; except for Wally…There was an empty seat next to Iris where Barry should have been.

Someone was standing and talking but it wasn't anyone Dick knew and he vaguely registered it. He wondered where Barry was and why he was missing his nephew's funeral.

_But it's not really his funeral. _Dick thought. _His body isn't even here. There _is _no body of Wally West anymore._

Maybe that was something that unsettled him so much. Kid Flash just dissolved. Ceased, as Blue Beetle put it. Funerals were meant for loved ones to find closure, but how could Dick, or anyone for that matter, find closure when they were going to lay an empty casket in the ground?

Dick looked at the flower arrangement on the casket. Red and yellow roses were intermixed in the spread, the only color compared to the stark white roses everywhere else.

Dick gave a tiny smirk. _That would be the only thing Wally would have liked about this funeral._

He couldn't help but think that Artemis had some say in that matter. Wally had told him years ago right after they started dating that yellow and red were her favorite colors now. Dick remembered being surprised, thinking she was only ever going to like the forest green that she so lovingly wore.

The man who was speaking stepped away and sat down. There was a heavy silence among everyone present as they knew what was coming up. Someone sniffled behind Dick and he could hear her wiping her eyes though he didn't turn to see who it was. He heard Artemis take a shaky breath before standing up and slowly making her way to the podium in front of the casket. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and with shaky fingers, she opened it. She took another shaky breath before she began.

"Honestly, I never thought this day would be happening. I thought that the first time I would be walking down an aisle, I would be wearing white but instead…" She choked up and she paused, trying to keep her lips from trembling as she collected herself. Dick looked at her sympathetically but also in a new light. Artemis had always appeared strong to him, but now, this was a whole new area of strength she showed. He tried to imagine standing in front of his teammates and the entire league plus Wally's family and give a eulogy. He shook his head just thinking about it.

Artemis started again. "Wallace Rudolph West was a loving son to his parents, a proud nephew of his aunt and uncle, an amazing boyfriend to me, a brother to many, and a friend to everyone. He was more than the hero in yellow and red, but he was a hero no less." She paused again and took a shaky breath. Dick didn't know how she kept going because this was undoubtedly the hardest thing he had even watched Artemis do. "I can whole heartedly say that I became a better person after I met him, even if I didn't know it at the time." She said with a choked up laugh and there was a slight chuckle from the crowd as they remembered the two heroes' bickering when they were younger.

_What I wouldn't give to go back to that time._ Dick thought as a calming wind blew over everyone and Artemis's hair was elegantly caught in it.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that he brought out the best in us all." She continued, though her voice was getting thicker and thicker with each word. "Wally's smile was infectious and his uncanny ability to never be on time was ironic. I never thought…" Artemis cut herself off as tears that were filling her eyes started running down her cheeks. She took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and tried again. "I n-never thought that…" But she lost control to her emotions again and she couldn't go on. Everybody watched as the strong, stubborn archer broke down and sobbed in front of them. The wind rushed softly around her but she found no comfort in it, it seemed.

Everyone remained seated, either trying to keep it together or crying themselves. Gasps were heard from the back and Dick turned, seeing a blond man's tall and lithe figure walk up. His hair seemed windblown as always and the tie of his suit was caught in the breeze as well. Barry Allen slowly made his way up to the podium, not meeting anybody's glance or glare and stood beside Artemis. She looked up at him with teary eyes and he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Dick didn't know what surprised him more; that fact that Barry Allen was back or that Artemis was letting him comfort her. Dick looked over at Iris who had a new batch of tears slipped down her face. Dick couldn't read her expression though, it was caught somewhere between confusion for his absence, sympathy for his pain, anger for scaring her, and joy that he was back.

But the usually happy and carefree man didn't wear his smile today. Today, he looked lost. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles under them. He looked exhausted and frail, like he wasn't eating like his overactive body needed him to.

Barry looked down at the paper on the podium and started where she left off. "I never thought that I would miss his laugh as much as I do now. But as we all know too well, you miss most what you can no longer have." Barry said in a voice that didn't sound like his own as he held onto Artemis. "I can imagine him joking with each of us right now, trying to liven up the funeral. No doubt he would hate it. Wally never did like to see people upset or cry. He would want us all to smile at his memory…not choke back sobs. But maybe that's why some of us can't smile or laugh anymore…Wally was the laughter in us all. And now that he is gone, so is that laughter.

"Wally was a hero to everyone, whether he was wearing the suit or not. He could make us smile, make us cry, and make us think about what is important. He never asked for anything in return and that marks a true quality that many of us struggle to obtain. He was selfless. All he wanted was for people to be happy and he would chase after this dream until his legs or stomach would give out." This got a few more sad chuckles in the crowd and Dick cracked a smile. "He was the smartest guy I knew but also the clumsiest…I guess that was part of his charm. You couldn't help but love the red headed speedster with all of your heart."

Artemis sniffed and Dick watched with the rest of the crowd as the fastest man alive wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. Artemis put a hand on his arm and they shared a look before she started up again, her voice full of emotion and nearly breaking at every other word, but she kept going.

"Wally taught me what is worth fighting for. He saw the good in me that many others couldn't, including myself. I know my position would be different had he not been there to unconsciously guide me. I still can't exactly comprehend what is happening now or what will happen in the future without you, Wally, but it is an understatement to say that you will be missed." Artemis paused and choked back a sob again. "I love you, Baywatch…" She said in a soft enough voice that only the front row could even hear her.

The two stayed up there for a few minutes. Many of the Leaguers were sniffling or wiping back their tears. The West family was almost a wreck and looked like they were just trying to keep it all in. But it didn't seem to be the end because Barry Allen pulled out his own piece of crumpled paper from his suit pocket and spread it out before himself. Artemis looked up at him with teary eyes but he wasn't looking at anyone. He cleared his throat and began.

"I've never been the best with words, especially when it comes to stuff like this, but I'll try. Wally was always the light in my life. When I first met him, I never caught him without a smile shining brightly on his face and I soon understood why my wife loved being his aunt so much. Then I was lucky enough to become his uncle and it only got better after that. He was my biggest fan, so much so that he made himself go through the same accident that changed me. I never wanted this life for him though. Fighting crime and saving lives was great, but it is a rough life. I wanted his to grow up normally and be famous in his own way, without having to wear spandex or hide behind a mask. But Wally wouldn't give up. He was persistent and I finally broke, letting him run along beside me as a partner. He became Kid Flash, and even more so, he became a son in my eyes."

Iris choked back a sob and hid her face in her hands. Mary West put her arms around her sister-in-law and watched Barry with tear filled eyes.

Barry continued. "He was always the boy that I dreamed of raising and the best day of my life was when he told me that I was his role model. Me, not the Flash, me. I…I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to him…but we all know how promises end in this line of work. I just never imagined that this would happen though. He wasn't even supposed to be there… Though, looking back, there would be so many more lives lost had he not arrived. He was the last push that we needed to save the world. Why he was the one that had to pay the price though, I'll never know, and I'll never accept it. Wally should not have been the one to pay the price for being a hero. If anything, that was my job. It was my job to protect him. But once again…once again, I was too slow to do anything but watch as he dissolved into nothing."

Barry paused and took a shaky breath, wiping his eyes. "I know that many of you have probably been wondering where I was these past few days. I can't give you a straight answer because I don't remember most of it myself…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Many years ago, back before the Young Justice was even made, Wally was hurt during patrol at Central City. He broke his leg and had to sit out of the hero gig for a few weeks. Naturally, he hated it, but the thing he hated most of all was that he couldn't even run anymore." Barry said in a hollow voice.

Dick recalled that time, so long ago.

_Wally look so dejected and upset as he wobbled in on the two crutches into the manor. Dick instantly jumped up and ran to his side._

"_Whoa, Wally, what happened?" The young boy asked in shock._

_The 14-year-old speedster grunted and made his way slowly over to the couch and collapsed down on it. It was the slowest he had ever seen him move and it unsettled Dick._

"_I broke my leg, rob, what does it look like?" He told the ebony._

_Rob smirked and perched on the armrest of the couch. "What did you do? Fall out of a tree?"_

_Wally threw one of his crutches at the boy who just jumped back and cackled. Wally crossed his arms and glared at him. "I don't climb trees, Rob."_

_Robin smirked and cackled again. "Yeah, cause you fall out of them."_

"_Dude!" Wally cried and then rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his palm. "I got hurt while on patrol. Flash didn't see the guy behind him with a crowbar. He was going to take out Flash's legs so I got in the way." He grumbled._

_Robin just stared at the boy in surprise. "You took the hit, even though you knew it would probably break your leg?"_

_Wally smirked. "Well I hoped it wouldn't. Besides, Central City needs the Flash more than his sidekick."_

_Robin stayed quiet for a bit, not knowing how to respond to that statement. This gave Wally the chance to sigh and look down. "What use am I anyway if I can't run? That's the only real thing that I'm good at."_

_Robin shook his head and crossed his arms. "If you think that's the only thing you are good at then you are stupider than you let on."_

_Wally shot him a glare. "Wow, that makes me feel loads better." He said sarcastically._

_Robin cracked a smirk and punched his friend in the arm. "Come on KF, you know you're more than that."_

_Wally sighed dramatically and smirked at Robin. "Well I guess." He laughed. "But man, you don't know what it's like. I can just run at top speed and get away from…everything. Nothing can catch me. I'm the fastest boy alive."_

Dick shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the memory and listened back into what Barry was saying.

"He always said he could just run away and forget about everything that was troubling him. He could run and just feel happy. And for once, I tried taking his advice. It was wrong and I don't expect any of you to forgive me for leaving at such a…hard time for everyone, but I just thought you all deserved to know. So I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry for running away and for thinking that it was the only thing that I had left to do. I'm sorry for leaving everyone I care about and for being so selfish that I left all of you to grieve on your own, thinking that my problems were the biggest and that I was the only one in pain. But above all, I'm sorry to Wally. I take full responsibility for what happened to him and I have been trying to take it back ever since. He should have been the last one to lose his life in this profession, and that is on me now."

Everyone was silent for a long time, trying to process everything that was said from Barry's lips. Dick was pretty sure that half of them were still in shock about him being back in the first place. Artemis then turned to the older man and made him look her in the eye. "I forgive you." She said softly and simply.

Barry nodded, a tear escaping from his eye before he quickly wiped it away. Two unknown men stepped forward and started digging the hole for the casket and that was the cue for people to start leaving. Dick stayed seated as everyone got up and slowly shuffled back to their cars and drive away. Diana walked passed him with Bruce. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up, finding sympathy in the Amazon's eyes before she dropped her hand and walked away. Soon, all who were left was Iris, Artemis, Dick, and Barry.

Dick watched as Barry walked up to one of the two men and, without saying a word, grabbed one of their shovels from their hands. The man looked at Barry in confusion but then saw the guilt and pain weighing down on him and let the shovel go. He and the other man left the blond to dig the hole alone. Barry remained silent as he dug, not looking anywhere besides at the ground he was breaking.

Dick stood and walked over to Iris and Artemis. He looked at the older of the two women. "I'll make sure he gets home safely, ma'am." He told her, knowing she was staying mostly because she wanted to make sure Barry didn't run off again.

Iris sniffed and wiped her eyes before nodding. "Thank you." She said in barely a whisper before hugging him quickly and leaving, getting into her car and driving off.

Dick looked at Artemis with soft, sympathetic eyes. He didn't say another thing as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, grabbing the other shovel and standing next to Barry as he helped him dig the hole for Wally's casket. Barry paused and looked up at the youth. Dick met his eye and nodded. Barry returned the nod and continued digging.

They dug for hours, the hole getting deeper and deeper with every labored hit into the earth. Dick felt splinters getting shoved into his hands and blisters popping. Blood smeared the handle of the shovel and Dick looked over, only to find Barry's hands in the same condition. Artemis stayed standing, watching the two men work as they dug the grave of their fallen friend. Dick knew though why they had to do this. It was the least amount of labor they had to go through to make up for failing Wally. They at least had to exhaust themselves digging his physical grave because they already felt like they dug his metaphorical one.

The sun would have dipped low in the horizon by now but the sun wasn't out. A drizzly rain started to coat the city and the two men finally climbed out of the six foot hole. The hefted the heavy casket in their arms and slowly lowered it into the hole with much grunting and groaning. Then, shovelful my shovelful, they covered the empty casket up, sealing it in the ground. Dick and Barry were covered in mud and dirt, their hands bloody and their hearts broken. Artemis stood and placed one red and one yellow rose at the base of his tombstone before she left silently, the drizzle masking the tear tracks on her face.

Dick clapped a hand on Barry's hunched shoulder, dropping the shovel and steering the man away from the gravesite. Iris had a right to see her husband after waiting for so long.

They didn't see the flash of yellow and red or feel the gust of wind that rushed around the tombstone that seemed to seal their friend's fate.

_Wallace Rudolph West_

_Beloved son, nephew, friend, and hero_

_November 11th, 1994 - June 20th, 2016_

_The world will never know all that you have sacrificed._

* * *

**_Whacha think? Did I nail it or did I completely blow it? I'm so happy that Barry is back now! Next chapter will be his! Dont forget to review please! I like to know what people think!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Tell Them Okay?

**Thank you all for all of your support, you guys! I hope this chapter isnt too rushed...oh well.**

**I have a poll up on my profile about this story. If you guys could, please please please participate in it! I would love you guys extra much if you did!**

**And I dont own Young Justice or it's characters...though I would continue the series if I did...but whatever. I'm not bitter or anything...**

* * *

Barry sighed as he stood on the front porch. Richard Grayson walked back with him to his house. The walk was silent, no words needed to be said. He knew he could have been home in 1.23 seconds flat but he really didn't feel like running anymore. And plus, he knew this was Dick's way of keeping an eye on him.

He knew that Dick was one of Wally's closest friends and he saw the strain that his death put the youth through. Batman told him about Dick's horrific past when Wally came home one day with tears in his eyes and a shut mouth. Dick had apparently told him about his secret identity when he woke up screaming from nightmares. He tried to understand what that would be like to watch your family fall to their deaths knowing that you can't do anything to stop it from happening.

_Must be kinda like watching them dissolve into nothing…_ Barry thought.

Barry looked in through the window and saw his wife turned with her back to him, furiously scrubbing away at some dishes in the sink. There wasn't much to do seeing as he hadn't been home to eat everything and leave a mess, but he knew she was just doing something to keep her mind off of everything.

Barry sighed again and walked through the door, hanging his wet and muddy suit coat on the hanger and loosening his tie. He walked into the kitchen, kicking off his shoes so as not to track mud in. He didn't say a word as he leaned against the counter, staring at the floor.

Iris sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before setting down the plate that looked perfectly clean back into the sink and turning to him, drying her hands. He didn't meet her eyes. The guilt he felt for leaving her was almost as bad as the guilt he felt for letting Wally down.

"Barry, look at me." She said softly.

Iris's husband hesitated but then slowly raised his head, looking at his wife from across the kitchen. He saw the worry in her eyes and he had to look away from the guilt it brought on.

Iris crossed the kitchen and put her hands on either side of Barry's face, making him look at her. Green eyes met green and Barry clenched his jaw, trying to keep the stubborn tears at bay.

"I'm not mad at you, Barry. I'm just worried." Iris said and when he remained quiet, she continued. "I miss him and I missed you too. You scared me. I'm used to you being out late and coming home at outrageous hours but this time…Barry, I didn't know if you were coming home at all. And I…I couldn't lose you too." She said, her voice cracking at the end.

Barry instantly wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tight and letting her bury her face into his broad chest. She cried as he held onto her. It felt good to be with his wife after so long, to stay in one place for once. He recalled all the places he ran by. Everything was a blur to him even. The only places he remembered were the times he slowed down to snatch up some food.

_Paris, Gotham, Hong Kong, Rome…I vaguely remember stopping by the arctic again. Just where else did I go though? _

Barry shook that thought from his head. It wasn't important. Iris pulled back and wiped her eyes before going to the fridge and pulling out food. Lots and lots of food.

"I know how you get when you are upset. You probably didn't eat all that you needed to, am I correct?" She said, pulling out food on a plate.

Barry nodded and his stomach involuntarily growled. He didn't want to eat but he knew he had to. He went into the living room and slouched into the couch. Four days of running and no sleep hit him hard. He was actually surprised that he was still alive. He was exhausted beyond belief and he had to concentrate to keep his mind on track.

Iris laid the plate heaping full of food in front of him and Barry started eating quickly but without as much of the intensity that he usually did. It sounded silly, but he and Wally would bond over eating. They were speedsters through and through and while everyone else reviled them for their eating habits, the two would laugh about it and stuff their faces fuller. In a weird way he felt even guiltier for eating now.

Iris put a hand over his and he looked at her. "Wally wouldn't want you to be like this." She said with a sad smile. "You knew how he was. He would want you to be happy."

He put his hand over hers. "I know, Iris. It's just…it's going to take a while…" He said in a hollow voice.

Iris furrowed her eyebrows but nodded. "I know. But I hate seeing you this way."

Barry sighed and put the nearly empty plate on the table in front of him. _Iris wasn't there. She didn't see him go._

_He heard Kid Flash grunt as another blast of white energy hit him. _

"_It's no good Barry. Oh man, Artemis is so going to kill me for this." He grunted again and Flash heard his voice become weaker, more emotional and a bit of fear laced it. This was not the voice of the ever happy, never scared, Kid Flash. "And don't even get me started on mom and dad." He said with a slight tremor._

"_Kid?" He asked warningly. He saw the look in his eyes. He knew that tone of voice and he heard defeat and acceptance in it._

"_Just tell them…okay?" Kid Flash said softly, his voice tense as he dissolved into the white energy._

"_Kid!" Flash yelled, reaching out for his partner but he was already gone. He wanted to stop but he couldn't even do that. He had to keep running or Kid Flash's, no; Wally's sacrifice would be for nothing._

_A few laps later, energy dissipated and the world was safe. Flash and Impulse stopped running, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. It felt like they had never run so fast before, but it didn't matter now._

_He heard the other heroes running up, cheering and full of joy as they saw the success of the speedsters. Flash fell to his knees, not from exhaustion, but from the weight of his heavy heart. _I just lost my nephew… _he said in his mind, but he couldn't comprehend it. He probably would never comprehend it._

_He didn't hear anything else that the others were saying. All he saw was Artemis as somebody helped him up._

"_Wait." She said, her voice scared and breaking. It almost sounded like Wally's did when he saw the end so near. "Where's Wally?" She asked, turning to face Flash._

_His eyes softened, the pain clear even through is mask. "Artemis…he wanted me to tell you…" he said as he stepped up to her. _

"_No…no…" Artemis said, knowing what was coming next. He could almost feel her heart breaking…or maybe that was his own._

"_He loved you." Flash told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He watched as tears spilled over her eyes._

Barry sighed, wanted to forget about the rest of that day. He wanted to forget the whole day. Barry had never seen Artemis cry before and it was easy to say that he was shocked. Wally always said she had a super soft side, but, although she opened up immensely to the older man, she was too stubborn or maybe too selfless to cry in front of people.

"_Just tell them…okay?"_ Barry leaned forward and furrowed his brow. He remembered the day his nephew brought Artemis to meet them. Of course Barry already knew her as the member of the Young Justice team but Wally wanted to introduce the Artemis he fell in love with. Though Barry knew better, Wally fell in love with both sides of her, the civilian side and the hero side. And after meeting Artemis, he knew the same was for her.

"_Uncle Barry…this is Artemis Crock." Wally said, smiling broadly as he walked into Barry's house with the blond in tow. "And Artemis, this is my Uncle Barry." He said, pulling her forward._

_Artemis laughed and poked him in the side. "I already know him, Baywatch." She said but smiled and shook his hand no less._

_Barry laughed. "Yeah, I seem to remember you in a bit more green though." He said._

"_And you look a bit different without all the red." She replied._

"_Touché." Both he and Wally answered._

_Just then, Barry's wife walked in through the door leading to the garage. She carried loads of groceries in her arms, more than the usual wife would have to. Wally zipped over and took the bags from her and put them on the counter. It was a second flat before he was pulling her towards his girlfriend._

"_Aunt Iris, this is Artemis and well, vice versa." Wally said, his words getting quicker with his excitement._

_Artemis held out her hand but Iris just smiled, pulling her into a hug. Artemis hesitated but then hugged back before the two women pulled back. "It is so good to finally meet you, Artemis. We have heard so much about you." She said and Barry smiled at the loving way his wife looked at the girl._

_Artemis blushed and Wally laughed. "Aww Aunt Iris, don't embarrass her." He chuckled but then led her to the living room where the four caught up. Iris instantly fell in love with Artemis and Barry had never seen Wally happier than when he talked about her. His face just seemed to light up._

_Later that night, after dinner, Iris and Barry were doing the dishes and cleaning up while Wally and Artemis talked in the living room. They sat on the couch with Wally's arm around her shoulders and Barry kept glancing over, chuckling at the young couple._

_He was just about to take out the trash when he stopped in the doorway, hearing the two talk in a hushed tone._

"_You're family is so nice." He heard Artemis say softly._

"_Yeah, they're the best." Wally replied._

"_It must be nice. I've never really had people care for me like your aunt and uncle do." She said._

_Wally paused, unsure of how to respond at first. "You know, you're welcome here anytime you want."_

"_Wally, I couldn't do that." She protested._

"_Sure you could!" Wally said, the smile heard in his voice. "Mi familia es su familia." _

_Artemis just giggled and Barry smiled, knowing that they were going to be good together._

Iris squeezed his hand and stood up, kissing his cheek. "Make sure you soak your clothes before you fall asleep, gravedigger. I don't want the mud to stain anything, okay?" She said and left the room.

Barry sighed and leaned back against the couch, his eyes closing and his breathing slowing. His body relaxed, not realizing just how exhausted he was until this moment. Sleep started washing over him and his last thoughts weren't ones of pain for once. No, he felt a strange sense of peace as a draft caught his hair and ruffled it in the wind.

"Just tell them…okay…"

* * *

**So, good? Bad? I had fun writing Barry's POV for once. Now I'm thinking about doing Nightwing's chapter next, but idk. Should I do Artemis?**

**Dont forget to vote in the poll and dont forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8: There For You

**Hello everyone! Just got over being sick (yippie!) but school started again (awww) so I hope to keep updating quickly but I'm not sure if it'll happen. I'm going to try my hardest though!**

**I own nothing...yet**

* * *

Dick watched Barry Allen enter his house before he turned and started walking away, making sure he made it in before leaving. He stuffed his dirty hands in his pockets, his suit flapping in the wind. Dick loosened the tie around his neck. He knew where the closest Zeta beam was but he also knew that it would take him nearly an hour to get there. He didn't have a car because he stayed behind while Bruce and Tim left the funeral and he was used to Wally being able to get him there quickly.

_I guess I didn't realize how much I relied on him. _Dick thought, the guilt getting worse from this thought. _I relied on him too much_.

Dick thought about when things started getting so bad between them. Being on the team was always stressful. They had missions to do, lives to save, and mentors to impress, not to mention keeping up with their regular life and hiding their secret identity. But growing up with the team was like a second chance for Dick. They were his new family. Sure Bruce became his dad after the tragic accident at the circus, but his team held him together, even if they didn't know it.

Kaldur was always the man Dick looked up to during his time as Robin. Aqualad's leadership, perseverance and determination saved their lives more than a few times. His antics and cool under fire attitude left Robin impressed and trying to remember his antics for when he became leader.

Where many people didn't trust Conner, trust was all that Robin had for the clone. He had seen Superboy time and time again display his loyalty to the team and to the League, even if at first he wasn't relied on. Robin watched the clone grow as a team mate and a hero and it was not easily forgotten.

In the beginning of the team, M'Gann was the motherly figure of them. Her innocence and her ability to ruin every batch of cookies she tried to bake left the team with memories they wouldn't soon forget. But she was intimidating and fierce in the middle of a battle. She always had his back, even now, after all that has happened. She seemed like one of the few people who trusted him anymore.

Artemis was the other that had trusted him during the secret and undercover mission, though he doubted that she trusted him anymore. When she first started out, fewer people trusted her than what she deserved. Sure he knew of her parents and her past but that didn't change a thing. Everyone had something from their past that they wanted to hide, and she showed that she was never going to be like her dad. She had chosen her own path and a righteous one at that. She was hardheaded at first and that made watching her and Wally fight so amusing.

It was also what made them so perfect for each other. Artemis and Wally was practically the same person. They had different paths that they had to take and different stories to tell but the same person none the less.

Wally. Wally was not only Dick's best friend, but his bother. They stood up for each other, had each other's backs, and made it through some of the toughest times together. Wally could make anyone laugh or smile and his over active, high strung energy kept him moving forward.

He wasn't stuck like Dick was. Wally was able to see the future ahead and chased after it while Dick could only ever seem to see about five feet in front of him.

Dick thought that after the death of Jason, he would be able to see what was really important. _But no, instead all I did was get a new costume and start working alone. _Sure he led the new team but it didn't mean that he told them everything. _And it cost me dearly._

Sure, after Jason died, Dick thought about leaving it all behind, but he felt like they needed him the most then. He pushed away his own emotions and did what was right for the team, just like Batman would. But now…after Wally's death, he really saw when he should have taken time off. That's why he stepped down. _Aqualad was always a better leader than me anyway._ He kept telling himself.

Dick stopped and sighed. He missed the old team, he wasn't going to lie. He missed just hanging out at Mt. Justice and training or watching movies or pulling pranks, driving both archers and clones insane. But that was children's play back then. They all had to grow up at some point.

_Some faster than others._ Dick thought, recalling the time Wally came to him and telling him of his plans to retire.

"_You can't just leave this, Wally. You wanted superpowers so you got it, you can't just leave that." Nightwing hissed at the red head._

_Wally looked at him and shook his head. "You don't get it, Dick, and I don't think you ever will. I want something more than running and getting hurt. Missions and spandex is not what I want for the rest of my life."_

"_You can't just run away from being a hero! It's who you are!" Nightwing persisted._

_Wally cracked a grin. "I've been running all my life, I think I've got good enough at it to keep going, don't you think?"_

"_This is serious, Wally. Who will be Flash's partner now?" Nightwing asked._

"_That's for Flash to figure out. I'm retiring now. Artemis and I want to live a peaceful life, not having to be afraid of coming home bleeding or not coming home at all." Wally said, staring at his friend straight in the eye. "I just thought you would understand."_

_Nightwing looked taken aback and couldn't find the words to say as his friend turned and left Mt. Justice for the last time._

Dick shook his head. _That is when it all started._ He thought.

"_He never forgave himself for fighting with you all those times" _Dick recalled Artemis saying four days ago.

He sighed and looked down at his muddy shoes. _I guess I never forgave myself either…_

But he was pulled away from his pondering when a beat up old truck that he knew too well parked on the curb beside him. Dick sighed as he watched the window roll down, revealing the face of a certain red headed archer.

"Get in." Roy Harper told him.

On a usual day, Dick would have come back with a clever comment but today he was physically and emotionally exhausted. He complied and got in the old, rusted clunker.

"I thought that you would have gotten rid of this already." He said to Roy, thinking about all the times he, Roy, and Wally would cram themselves in and just go places. _Yeah, those were the good days. _

"I thought that you would be home by now." Roy countered as he started driving to the Zeta beam, glancing at Dick. "And what did you do, have a go at Clayface?"

Dick's expression didn't change. "Barry and I dug Wally's grave." He told the older male.

Roy just nodded and remained silent. Truthfully, Dick hadn't seem much of the guy he called his other brother lately. Roy was no doubt grieving in his own way and by the sound of empty bottles clinking in the floor boards; he knew exactly how he was doing it.

Dick picked up an empty whiskey bottle and looked at Roy. Roy glanced at it and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I hit a low point a few days ago, okay? But I haven't had a sip since."

Dick dropped the bottle and shrugged. "I'm not going to judge you, Roy. I've been closed off since it happened. Went to the Batcave once though. I decided to chew out Batman, but that got me nowhere."

Roy nodded. "Never does." He sighed. "I didn't want to believe it when I first heard it." He said softly but with a bit of his usual anger in his voice. "Between the three of us, I thought Wally was going to be the _last_ to go."

"And who was going to be the first?" Dick asked with a slight smirk.

Roy cracked a grin. "Well, all three of us were pretty stupid. The pranks we used to pull were enough to set the whole League after us. Wally was clumsy so he always got hurt more, but he was never going to die. And well, I'm invincible, so that's another out." Roy said with a smirk "But then you, birdy-boy, you jump from building to building for fun, no safety net to catch you."

"You can take the boy out of the circus—" Dick started.

"But you can't take the circus out of the boy." Roy chuckled and Dick did as well. _It felt good to laugh. _But then the two go silent on their ride to the Zeta beam. Dick looked out the window at the drizzle falling onto the dark city and he swore he could see, just for an instant, a flash of red and yellow beyond the trees. But then it was gone and Dick was left shaking his head, believing he was just seeing things.

"Are you going to be alright, Dick?" Roy asked suddenly.

Dick turned and looked at the man he had grown up with for so long. "I could be asking you the same question, Roy."

Roy sighed and that's when Dick realized how shaken up he looked. "I never thought this day would come. Honestly I never saw it." He paused for a bit. "I think I'm going to be alright. But I don't know, man. A world without Wally West is just not one that is appealing to me." He said. Dick's eyes softened and he looked down. Roy never opened up but maybe twice to him and Wally in all the years that he knew him. He might not have been the best role model half the time, but he was the best brother all the time. He was always there for Dick whether physically or not. He was never one to forget either of the two boy's birthdays, even when he quit being Speedy, and he every year, he called or hung out with Dick on the anniversary of his parents death, just to make sure he was okay. Dick felt guilty for not checking in on him these past few days and he was kicking himself for it. _It's just something brothers do for each other._

Roy cleared his throat and pulled up to the Zeta beam. He looked over at Dick with determination in his eyes. "Dick, I need you to promise me one thing, okay?"

Dick hesitated but then nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"No, promise me."

"I promise, Roy, what is it?"

"You have to stop doing this to yourself." He said and Dick looked at him in confusion. "I know you, alright? And you are blaming yourself for Wally's death. That has to stop."

Dick started to protest but Roy cut him off. "I'm not asking you to completely get over his death because that would be impossible. I know it will take a long time for you to move on, me as well, but you can't blame yourself. The guilt will kill you, Dick, and I can't lose another brother. Not again." Roy stared at him intensely, waiting for a reply.

Dick sighed and broke eye contact with him. "Alright, you caught me. I am blaming myself. But I'll…I'll try to stop, okay?"

Roy nodded and looked back at the road. "I guess that's all I can ask for."

Dick got out and shut the door, a loud _clunk_ thudding through the alley. "And Dick," Roy said from the cab, the window rolled down. "Zatanna called me saying that you weren't back yet. Was she supposed to be at your apartment?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, but I guess I can go find out why." He said and waved to his older friend before stepping into the Zeta beam, letting it take him back to Bludhaven.

Dick walked up the steps of his apartment, his mind running with reasons why Zatanna would be there. He hadn't spoken to the girl seriously in years, since they stopped dating. Nightwing had been the one to call it off. It was right after Jason had died.

"_I can't Zee…I just can't be in a relationship right now. Everyone who gets close to me dies." Nightwing said._

"_So what now? You…you're just going to shut everyone out of your life?" Zatanna cried, the tears in her eyes about to spill over._

"_If that's what it takes, then yes." He said and walked away, leaving the young magician crying in the street._

Dick cringed. His memories were always painful to him. Of course he always had feelings for Zatanna but he didn't want her to get hurt because of him. He would sacrifice his happiness for her safety. _Now if only I could get her to see that._

He didn't pull out his key. Why bother? He knew the magician was inside. So he turned the knob and opened the door, flicking the lights on in the living room.

Zatanna was sitting at the small dining room table, the lamp on next to her. She looked like she was reading something but she put the book away before Dick caught the title.

She stood up and offered him a smile. "Hey Dick."

He sat down in the chair across from her and nodded back. "Zatanna, what brings you to my dining room at," He checked the clock, "2:40 in the morning?"

Zatanna sat back down, looking a little embarrassed but hiding it well. "I just wanted to check up on you. Artemis asked me to—"

But Dick cut her off. "Oh Artemis asked you? Well then, that makes breaking into a man's apartment alright, don't you agree?" he shouted. He didn't know what happened, but something in him just snapped. And now he was taking it out on his ex-girlfriend.

"Dick, I didn't—"

"But that's not enough, is it Zee? No, you have to come here and act like you care because Artemis can't do it herself. She can't even look at me without hating my guts! And she should. You know why?" Dick breathed heavily and his hands curled into tight fists. "Because I let her boyfriend die! I dragged them both back into this life, against their will practically, and just when he was about to get out again, I made him come back for one last mission! And now, he will never go on any mission ever again, not because he retired but because he's dead! And Roy told me to not blame myself but I'm doing it anyway. It was—_is_ my fault that Wally is dead! I might as well have killed him off myself! He was my best friend and WE COULDN'T EVEN BURY HIS BODY!" Dick yelled at the top of his lungs as he finished his rant. He slumped back in his chair, not looking at the young magician's shocked and scared expression as total exhaustion came over him.

He vaguely realized that he had shouted at her and taken all his angers and frustrations out on her, something he had only ever done to Batman.

_But I'm not a little kid anymore. When bad things happen, I can't run and cry to him anymore._

_Too old to cry to my mentor. Too young to handle it myself._ Dick thought with a sadistic irony.

Zatanna pulled herself together, hiding the tears in her eyes. Dick saw her get out of her chair and kneel in front of him, taking his bloodied and ruined hands in hers. He watched her as she closed her eyes and spoke under her breath. "Sdnah eseht laeh." She whispered and his hands glowed faintly under her small ones, the blisters and cuts starting to disappear but Dick jerked his hands away.

"No…I want to live with it like a normal person." He said in a low and hollow tone.

Zatanna looked at him sympathetically and stood, not saying a word as she went to the cabinet under the sink and found the first aid kit under there. Dick kept that there instead of in the bathroom because some nights he couldn't make it that far when he came in after patrol.

She came back to him and pulled her chair around, facing him. She pulled out wipes and rubbing alcohol and bandages. "If you want to live with it like a normal person, then I'll treat it like a normal person."

"Zee, you don't have—" Dick tried.

"Nope, I'm going to." She said, cutting him off this time.

Dick inwardly smiled at her actions and then felt guilty for yelling at her earlier. She did nothing wrong towards him. She was just the one that happened to be there when he snapped. Wrong place, wrong time, and Dick what that was like all too well.

They were silent as she cleaned his hands. He remained motionless even as the alcohol stung his cuts and blisters. She started wrapping his hands up in clean white bandages before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry that I blew up at you." He said softly.

She paused but then shrugged, never looking up from his hands. "I know you just needed to get it out." She said simply. "But what worries me though is what you said."

Dick looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry that you think Artemis hates you and I'm sorry that you are blaming yourself. I'm so, so sorry that Wally is gone now, I know you guys were close, and I'm sorry that you can't even find comfort after his funeral because you buried an empty casket. I'm sorry that you have lost so many people in your life, Dick, and that you feel like you can't turn to anyone anymore. And I'm sorry that your best friend is dead and that you can't move on right now and that you feel like the whole world is just crushing down on you but Dick," She said, looking at him with her bright blue eyes, "people care about you, you understand me? We all hate seeing you this way and if you would just let people back into your life, maybe you wouldn't have to carry this burden all by yourself."

"But don't I deserve to deal with it by myself?" Dick said miserably.

The next sound was that of a hand slapping across a cheek. Dick pulled back surprised, his bandaged hand going to his pale-turning red- cheek. Zatanna stared at him in anger.

"Where you got that idea and why you keep thinking it, I don't know, but I won't let you think it anymore okay?" She told him strictly.

Dick stared at her for a second but then a small smile graced his lips. "You've wanted to slap me for a while, haven't you?"

Zatanna let out a breath and a small laugh, her anger visibly falling. "Maybe." She said with a smile but then stood up. "Try getting some sleep tonight, okay Dick?"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, you too. And thanks for breaking into my apartment tonight."

She smirked as she walked away. "You have no proof." She said and exited his apartment. Dick paused for a moment, looking at his wrapped up hands and smiling slightly. He took a quick shower, taking care to keep his bandages dry as he rubbed all the mud away. He didn't really remember all of it but, somehow he ended up in his usually uncomfortable bed that was the best thing for him tonight.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! I love reading all that you guys have to say!**


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies and Pictures

**Hello again! So I just realized how hard it is going to be for me to update quickly after every chapter. I am unbelievably busy these next few weeks but I will try really hard to not have to make you guys wait so long! You guys are the best, truthfully! Thank you to everyone who is following this sotry, have fovorited it, or has reviewed. Like seriously, I could not ask for a better outcome after every chapter. **

**I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters or the characters from the DC Comics**

* * *

Artemis walked up the steps to the apartment she and Wally shared in Palo Alto. After the events of last night and the funeral, she laid in bed late that morning at the watchtower trying to collect herself and rub the dried tears out of her eyes. She was surprised to say the least about Barry Allen's actions. She was always secretly wishing he would come, but then doubting he would show up when it started. Her feelings though when she saw him walking up to the podium next to her were mixed. Hurt, guilt, pain, sympathy, and relief were all present.

But when Barry comforted her, even after all the things she said to him that made him run away, she felt the same comfort that Wally would give. Maybe it was just a speedster trait or maybe Wally got it from his uncle, but Artemis felt, just for an instant, that everything was going to be okay. She felt that she didn't have to be strong for once and she relied on him to speak the words she couldn't.

_We were there for each other. _She thought, knowing the older hero needed someone to cry on just as much as she did.

She pulled out her key and opened the door, walking into the place that she had been avoiding for so many days. Out of seemingly nowhere, the big gray dog they came to love and call Nelson jumped up on Artemis and knocked her back, licking her face and wagging his tail.

"Nelson, get off!" Artemis laughed, pushing the dog away but smiling and scratching behind his ears. Their neighbors took care of him while she was gone. Artemis called it a vacation but they soon found out the fate of Wally too.

_Died in a traffic accident. _That's what the paper had said and what the League used as his cover story.

Artemis sighed and Nelson seemed to sense her sadness. He whined and laid his head in her lap, looking up at her with big eyes. Even though they bought the dog together, he stuck to Wally like glue. He would whine and sit by the door when he left or wait of the couch for him to come home. She could only imagine what he was like these past few days.

Artemis softly petted his head and wiped a tear away, knowing how loyal Nelson was to Wally. "Hey buddy, sorry I haven't been around lately." She said and he just kept looking at her. She felt like if he could talk, he'd ask. "Where is the red head?"

"I'm sorry Nelson, but Wally isn't coming home anymore." She said, her voice cracking a bit. "He died a few days ago, boy." She managed and stopped herself when she watched him slowly pick himself up and droop his head, tail between his legs as he climbed onto the couch and pitifully sat down in the spot next to where Wally sat.

Despite what many people believed, she knew the dog understood. Dogs were smart like that and they knew when something was wrong. She took a deep breath and stood up, knowing she had to keep going.

She passed by the living room and the kitchen, trying to forget about the fridge full of food that was undoubtedly rotten now. The couple never usually had a problem with food being left over. Wally would just eat it all. She pushed away the images coming to her like memories of the argument they had in the living room about her going back in and helping Nightwing or the tender conversation they had about clone Roy Harper after he tried looking for the _real_ Roy Harper. She sighed and kept walking, heading down the short hallway that led to their bedroom but she had to stop in the doorway.

Their bedroom was just how they left it, bed sheets slightly rumpled because neither of them really made the bed, instead they just hastily threw the covers back over. Balls of paper were accumulated in the trashcan and some occupied the space around it from poorly aimed shots that Wally tried to make. Artemis would always giggle and crumple her own piece of paper, making the shot every time. Aim was kind of her thing. Some dirty clothes were draped over the laundry hamper and the closet was open, shoes kicked in the corners and make up taking up a small area on the dresser. She and Wally hadn't been perfect but that had been perfectly fine with her.

She spotted a crumpled T-shirt of his laying on the floor and picked it up, taking a shaky breath and giving a small smile. It was a Green Arrow T-shirt that Roy had given him. As he told her, Roy, Dick, and Wally would always give whoever's birthday it was a shirt of their mentor as kind of a joke. Artemis found it kind of ironic, finding that two of the people Wally grew so close to were protégés of Green Arrow.

_I wonder how Roy is taking all of this._ She thought. She and Roy weren't the friendliest to each other in the beginning mostly because they both felt like they had something to prove and yet they were both so similar in ways. But as the mole fiasco faded and the team trusted her, or more importantly she started trusting herself, she and Roy became civil towards each other. Not only that, but after she started dating Wally, she came to call the other archer her friend as well, getting to spend more non hero time with him and Wally. And after he became the father of her sister's baby, couldn't she call him family now?

Artemis lightly put the shirt in the laundry hamper before she sat down on the bed. She sighed, looking around and wondering how she would be able to do this. She sighed again and laid back, groaning slightly at the task she was about to do. She stared at the ceiling then turned to her side, rolling onto Wally's side of the bed and curling up on his pillow. She closed her eyes and could still smell his scent on it. She loved the way Wally smelled. It's not like he would try to smell good, but he just did.

She bit her lip, pushing away the sad and depressing thoughts, not wanting to cry at the moment. She opened her eyes and saw the picture he kept on the little table next to the bed. She couldn't help but smile at it. Wally was smiling at Artemis and she had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck from behind as she kissed his cheek. Then, stuck in the corner of the frame, was a picture of Artemis in one of Wally's Kid Flash T-shirts and a pair of shorts. She hadn't put her hair up yet and she had a toothbrush sticking out of the corner of her mouth because she had clearly just woken up. Artemis laughed at this one, remembering how Wally took the picture randomly of her from the doorway of the bathroom, smirking at her surprised expression. He said it was one of his favorite pictures.

"Hey Artemis, are you in here?" She heard someone call from the living room as the door clicked shut behind him. Artemis sat up and walking to the front of the apartment, finding Barry standing there. His eyes looked bloodshot and there were bags under them but he looked a bit healthier than the day before, like he had actually eaten something since then.

Artemis offered the man a smile and hugged him, knowing both of them needed it. When she pulled back, she looked up at him. "Hey Barry, what brings you here?"

The blonde looked around the room, taking in everything that didn't change since he had been there last. Wally might have given up being his partner, and although it hurt the man, he got over it quickly and they were still extremely close, understanding his nephew's decision and accepting it.

"I heard from M'Gann that you were heading back home to bring stuff back to the Watchtower. Thought you maybe wanted a hand?" Barry asked hesitantly.

Artemis just smiled sweetly again, thanking the man for his considerate manner. "That would be great, actually."

His mood seemed to brighten a bit and he followed her to their room, helping her take stuff down from the top shelf of the closet. She had honestly forgotten about most of what was in those boxes but she was looking for one picture in particular. They rifled through the boxes, discarding old college textbook and T-shirts they didn't wear anymore.

Barry opened one box and made a grunting noise as he looked down in it. "What is it?" Artemis asked, looking at him.

Barry took a deep breath and pulled out one of the Kid Flash costumes Wally had put away when he renounced his title. Of course the one he was wearing at the arctic was one of many, but it would never come back to sit in the box anymore.

Artemis bit her lip and looked at the sad man in front of her. She could feel herself slowly getting used to Wally's absence and accepting his death. She couldn't quite get over it but she felt better, like she could keep moving, albeit slowly, but still forward. Barry wasn't as lucky. He didn't seem to be coping well at all, but Artemis didn't blame him. He knew Wally longer than she did and he was no doubt blaming himself for what happened.

Artemis put a hand on the older speedster's, making him look at her. "You can have that, if you'd like." She said.

Barry took a shaky breath and nodded. "Thank you, Artemis."

She gave him a smile as he set it to the side of him. She hesitated but then spoke up. "Barry…I wanted to apologize for what I said to you right after…well, right after Wally…left. I was distraught and I lashed out at you when none of it was true." She said, the guilt weighing down on her hard.

Barry looked at her and gave a hollow laugh. "You might not have been too far off from the truth, honestly." He said softly and Artemis's eyes widened, knowing where this was going. "I didn't slow down fast enough. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to compromise the mission. I never thought that…I just never _imagined_ that he would be gone…just like that."

Artemis softened her expression and looked down. "Bart told me that it seemed to last forever but also felt like an instant at the same time." She said.

Barry nodded. "I knew he wasn't as fast as us and I should have told him to protect himself but he was that extra push we needed to dissipate the thing. He was the one who made the change."

"He was always the one that made the change." She said with a soft smile and it grew when she saw Barry smiling a bit as well. "And I don't blame you, Barry. Bart doesn't, Dick doesn't, nobody does. It was an accident and I just hope that you can see that."

Barry stayed quiet for a bit and started looking through boxes again without saying much. But he slowly started opening up more, becoming the man he used to be instead of the shell he acted like, and Artemis couldn't ask for more. She pulled out some old superhero posters and laughed, finding Barry laughing as well.

"I thought when he took those out of his room in our house that he got rid of them." He said.

Artemis just laughed. "Apparently not. He was such a hoarder."

They put that to the side and kept looking until Barry found the old stash of comic books that Wally refused to part with.

He sighed and shook his head with a smile. "You know, I was the one that gave him his first comic book that wasn't about Flash."

She laughed. "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I guess I wanted him to appreciate the other heroes as well, even the non meta ones."

She smiled. "Yeah…he was pretty good at making us feel accepted, well, after he got over thinking that I replaced Speedy."

"Nightwing had a lot of say in that as well." He told her. "I always had to drop Wally off with Dick so that Batman and I could do official League business and after Robin kicked his butt so many times ninja style, he got a new appreciation for the regular guys."

The continued looking, finally coming across a box label "Keep!". Barry raised an eyebrow and lifted the lid, rifling through the contents until he finally came across what Artemis was looking for. It was a picture of Wally as Kid Flash between Artemis and Robin with his arms around their shoulders. Robin (though taller but still Robin) was smirking his signature way and Artemis was laughing in the picture. Roy was next to them, crossing his arms but smiling. Aqualad was next to him, smiling in the picture as well. M'Gann was holding hands with Superboy who both stood to the other side of Artemis and Zatanna was standing next to Robin, laughing at them.

Barry handed Artemis the picture, smiling at it just like she would be soon enough. It was her favorite picture of the young team, just after the one year birthday of Young Justice. She laughed, the memories coming back to her but for once, she embraced them, letting them make her smile and letting them make tears form in her eyes about the happy times.

She and Barry put the boxes away and she grabbed a few extra changes of clothes, putting the same Kid Flash T-shirt she wore in the earlier picture in with the mix. She grabbed the picture on Wally's bedside and the team picture before standing. Barry grabbed the box of the red and yellow costumes, hugging Artemis one last time.

"Thanks for coming and helping me out, Barry." She said.

He smiled. "I think you helped me more, but no problem. I'll be seeing you around." He said and left right before she too exited the room.

A few minutes later Artemis was walking into the Watchtower, the Zeta beam announcing her arrival. The other heroes present watched her as she walked to her room, smiling from the smile on her face. They might have caught a glimpse of the old team picture or maybe they saw the unmistakable red and yellow T-shirt in the pile she was carrying but they couldn't miss the gray dog following closely behind her, his tail not wagging, but his head up, following his owner obediently to her room and looking around, wondering if his red headed owner was here instead.

* * *

**How was is? Like I said, I will try to put up the next chapter soon but I can make no promises as to how soon. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: How Did You Do It?

**Ok, I'm sorry about the delay (well, it was only a few days but stil, longer than usual) but like I said, I have been incredibly busy. **

**I will say one thing though, anybody else think it's cool that in the Marvel movies, or more specifically, Captain America, Iron Man (1 & 2), Thor, and the Avengers, that the producers have linked together all of the Avengers somehow? Like the little guest appearances from the other heros leading up to gathering the Avengers or even just a character offhandedly mentioning Iron Man in the Thor movie (for example) is just pretty dang awesome. Now dont get me wrong, I'm a huge DC fan, but I do appreciate what Marvel did there and I just wanted to comment on it. **

**Anyway ! Onto the story!**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Barry Allen lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed to be doing this more and more frequently. He never seemed to be able to sleep anymore and his wife had long since fallen asleep, tear tracks on her cheeks. So he was stuck with his thoughts and the ceiling that had no answers. He slipped out of bed, his half asleep wife shifting when he stood up, and went into the living room, picking up the box Artemis had given him yesterday and pulling out the costume he had come to know and love.

He had never been one for tears but it all seemed to change after Wally died. He was always the guy that would joke and be overly punny and would never seem to take a situation seriously. Earlier in his hero career, Batman would criticize him, saying he would never be the one to take the job seriously. Maybe he was right at first, but as the years went by, Flash realized that he had a responsibility to help people and it was on him if he failed. Batman had also said that he wouldn't know what true pain was until he lost someone important to him.

_I guess now I do._

Barry sighed as he looked down at the Kid Flash costume in his hands. _Batman seemed to be right about everything. _Barry felt like he couldn't breathe at times just by thinking about how he let Wally down. He had always worried about his partner, mostly because he was young and reckless and didn't think things through. But at the same time, he was never worried about him. Kid Flash was fast and smart and quick to get out of a bad situation. What he lacked in strategy, he excelled in wit. The reason they had to wear the masks over their faces and the targets on their chests was to keep their loved ones safe. Barry covered himself in red to keep his wife out of trouble or anything that his enemies would want to get to him by. Wally was the same way, wanting to keep him family protected. But Barry never _imagined_ that Wally would be the one who needed the most protection.

He imagined the pain he felt to be like losing his ability to run anymore. He imagined being paralyzed from the waist down, never being able to move his legs again, to walk or to run or to help people ever again. But he would gladly trade his legs for Wally. Any time, any day. No hesitation.

_If I had just pushed him harder as he grew up…If I had just figured out his speed and helped him increase it instead of increasing my own…If I had just…If I had just…_

_Would you still be here?_

Batman though, he knew all too well about pain and losing people. Flash guessed that that was the reason for the rough and harsh exterior. He couldn't afford to be fragile anymore but Barry knew that he was fragile deep inside. Why else would he take in so many orphaned boys? He saw himself in the black haired ninjas and took compassion upon them.

Barry felt small arms slowly wrap around his torso from behind as the person leaned her forehead in between his shoulder blades.

"Where are you going to put that?" Iris asked softly, regarding the costume.

He shrugged, causing her to lift her head and look at him. "I…I don't know…It's hard for me to look at, knowing what happened…" He admitted.

Iris sighed and kissed his cheek gently. "I know honey…I know." She said and stood up. She was dressed to go into work today. Both of them had taken days off and Barry hadn't put on a lab coat or the spandex suit since he returned. But today Iris told him that she had to go back in, needed to get back into the swing of life again.

Barry stood as well, folding the suit back into the box and setting it on the counter. He kissed his wife goodbye and she left, leaving him in the empty house again. He wasn't ready to go back to work yet, either job for that matter. An article caught his eye that morning, something in it criticizing the Flash and Kid Flash for being absent for so long. But they had no idea…

Seeing Artemis yesterday helped him a lot. The girl seemed to forgive him and he could see her light coming back, though he knew that there would never be as much light in anyone's life without Wally. Just as Artemis said at the funeral, Wally was the light in everyone's life. But she smiled and she was moving forward, not back. Barry felt good, seeing her that way, knowing she was a fighter and a strong young lady. _There was a reason Wally liked her._

Barry felt his pocket buzz and he scowled, knowing who was calling him again, but he checked anyway. Bruce's name came up and Barry sighed, knowing he would have to get this over with. Batman had wanted to have a little chit chat with him since the funeral, but Barry had been blowing him off or ignoring him since then. Now, he couldn't wait any longer.

Barry grabbed a jacket and pulled it on before heading out the door. He normally would just leave, no matter what the weather was. He wouldn't be in it for very long, so he wouldn't worry. But today, instead of running, he walked…slowly, to the nearest Zeta beam. It took a long while, about an hour, but it cleared Barry's head a bit. Running always used to do that for him. Now, he was almost afraid to run again, afraid that he would have another "episode" and not come back for a few more days, and he couldn't do that to Iris, not again.

He walked calmly through the Zeta tube, the voice announcing his entrance into the Watchtower. It made him crack a grin to see all the young team lounging around or talking calmly to each other in the living space. He remembered when the Watchtower was supposed to be closed off and secretive, only sounding like a myth to the general public or the younger partners. It always felt so cold and bare when he came though, the only activity was from the other heroes, but it was all pretty boring. Now though, with mentors, protégés, and team mates growing and bonding together, it felt more hospitable and welcoming.

Many of the heroes looked up at his arrival. He ignored their surprised looks about whether he wasn't in disguise or the fact that he was even there at all. A lot of them still didn't know how to react around him, never seeing _The Flash_ so closed off, quiet, and somber. They didn't know how to approach him. He knew that they were walking on egg shells around him, so to avoid any awkward and forced conversations, Barry walked passed them all. He saw Nelson walking down the hallway next to Artemis as she walked into her room. Barry cracked another small smile. _That dog would jump in front of a car if he had to in order to save her. _He thought, knowing how loyal the dog was to both of his owners.

He kept walking until he found himself in the briefing room, Batman standing alone in front of multiple screens. Barry walked up to the man.

"You're late." Batman said in his usual gruff voice.

Barry just shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm always late."

The Dark Knight turned and looked at the blonde. "Where were you after the death of Kid Flash and before Wally's funeral?"

Barry winced at the harshness of the question. "Paris, Hong Kong, I might have passed through Brazil but I can't be positive." He replied in an exhausted voice.

"What you did was reckless." Batman said.

Barry's temper flared, anger coursing through him towards the older man. "Oh, so sorry, chief. I'll make sure to grin and bear it the next time MY NEPHEW GETS KILLED!"

"Don't antagonize me about losing someone you feel close enough to call your son, Barry." Batman said in a deadly cold tone, silencing Barry's anger with a glare.

The blonde sighed. "How did you do it, Bruce? How did you get over Jason's death?"

Batman's eyes seemed to soften toward the younger man under his cowl, but Barry knew better. Batman didn't have emotions. "I didn't." He said.

Barry was surprised at first but then he thought back to that time. Batman and Nightwing were fighting constantly, not even being able to go on missions together anymore. The dynamic duo wasn't so dynamic anymore. From what Wally told Barry, Dick blamed himself for Jason's death, but he also blamed Batman for not doing enough to find Joker after it. Barry knew his friend (could he call Batman his friend?) was in a dark place, well, darker than usual. But whenever Nightwing decided to take matters into his own hands and track down Joker himself, things got interesting. Nightwing hadn't been heard from in days and Wally expressed his concerns to his uncle. Barry then tracked down Batman and demanded answers.

"_What are you going to do, just leave him in the hands of that maniac? You saw what he did to the other Robin!" Flash cried. He hadn't brought up the deceased boy to the Dark Knight yet because, frankly, he didn't feel like it was his place to. But now it was._

_Flash expected rage. He expected anger and getting punched in the face. He expected for Batman to slam his fists on his bat computer and glare at the man, intimidating him with a look._

_What Flash did not expect was for him to slump his shoulders and pull off his cowl, revealing a downtrodden and lost expression on Bruce Wayne's face. But that is exactly what he got._

"_I know…and he's all I've got left…" He said in the softest voice he had ever heard the man utter._

Barry brought himself back to reality. They ended up finding Nightwing, beaten nearly to death and stumbling in the streets, but he was alive no less. _Because Batman _did _have emotions. _Barry reminded himself. Batman might have never gotten over Jason's death, but he did move forward. He had enough self control to do what was right and do his job, realizing all that he _had_ instead of all that he _lost._

"But Barry, you have a job to do. You have a responsibility." Batman said.

"I know, I know. Central city can't protect itself." Barry said in an irritated tone.

"I was talking about Bart." He said, flipping up a screen for Barry to see. It was a security camera feed from the young speedster's room.

Bart was sitting on the edge of his bed, his knee shaking out of habit but otherwise he was perfectly still, and that's what worried the blonde. Bart hung his head, staring at the ground, his hands hanging limp from where his arms rested on his knees. He was muttering something to himself but the camera couldn't pick it up.

Batman turned to Barry. "You may have lost one partner, but I think you and I both know that you are not the only one suffering. I made the mistake to only worry about myself after Jason died and we all see how well that worked out. Don't make that mistake, Barry." He said and left the room, leaving Barry to his thoughts.

_Now if only _I _could get myself together. _

* * *

**Hmmm, little bit of Barry angst there. Can you tell that he is slowly recovering? His next chapter will involve Bart! (if you hvent already guessed that ;) )**

**Also, who thinks that I should write a story partaining to what I mentioned about Nightwing going after Joker after Jason's death? Just a thought. Please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Too Soon

**Hello again! So two update in one day! Not bad, eh? I felt like I needed to make it up to you guys, mostly because I know the next few days I will not be so lucky. I've got quite a few art projects to complete/start, which include 2 drawings, 1 oil painting, painting a 4 foot tall fiberglass sculpture, and finishing a recycled art sculpture. **

**Anyway, enough about me. How are you?**

**I hope this story isnt stretching out too long. I can either finished it within the next few chapters or go on for quite a while longer (like, 5-10 more chapters). Tell me in a review what you think I should do, please!**

**Also, a HUGE shout out to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are just so awesome and you make me want to update sooner! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

* * *

A slow blood trail followed a staggering man clad in dark gray. The unmistakable blue bird insignia stuck to his chest became well known in Bludhaven and struck fear in the eyes of the criminals he pursued. But now, as he held onto his bleeding side, Nightwing felt rather small and pitiful.

Dick sat around his apartment the day after the funeral. After so many years of constant training, missions, and work as a hero, sitting around was ideally just what he needed. However, it was nothing he was used to. Whenever he sat around, his mind was racing. But the problem was that he didn't want to think. Too many scenarios went through his mind, too many memories. He was plagued with a brain that remembered _everything_.

_The first day on the team/the trip to Cadmus…_

_The day he and Artemis shared a bond like no other as they saved their team from the evil Red robots…_

_New Years Eve with Zatanna…_

_The surprise party they threw Wally on a snowy November day…_

_The failsafe training simulation that went so wrong…_

_The day Batman brought him in and led him to become Robin…_

_His parent's death…_

_Tula's death…_

_Jason's death…_

_Wally's death…_

So Dick stopped sitting. He stopped remembering. He stopped feeling sorry for himself and decided to take his anger out on the crime plagued city. He decided to become Nightwing once more.

But now, thinking about it as blood seeped through his fingers, he knew he should have waited. _Less than a week after my best friend's death, which I still haven't got over, smart Dick, real smart. _Some street thug got a lucky shot on him. It was only skin deep but it was still deep.

He thrust his hand out, steadying himself with the wall of a building. _I'm dead if I stay out here any longer. _Bludhaven wasn't as brutal as Gotham, but that didn't mean that it was kind to a man bleeding in an alley. _Sure I got the bad guys, stopped the thugs, but Batman would kill me for being so stupid and blind. He didn't train me to fail._

So Nightwing grit his teeth and kept walking. It wasn't long before his legs started shaking, his mind clouding over, his vision going hazy. Nightwing breathed heavily, keeping his mind focused on getting to the Zeta beam that was only a block away. His pride made him reconsider his actions at first. He's patched himself up before after a long night of patrolling. But this was different. He needed more than just a bandage and some pain killers. Actually, scratch that, he was out of pain killers anyway.

He felt more than just alone. He felt deserted. _After all the lies and secrets I kept, no one would try to come looking for me anyway._ _I should feel deserted._ He finally understood why Batman, and many of the other Justice League members for that matter, had partners. At least if something happened to one, the other could get them help. _I guess that's what I get for trying to go solo._

He stumbled into the abandoned phone booth, barely closing the door before the bright light engulfed him and brought him into the Watchtower. The lack of having something to hold onto took its toll on him and he slumped forward, body crumpling onto the cold floor. The last thing he remembered was the disembodied voice echoing as it announced his entrance into the Watchtower in the middle of the night.

* * *

Nightwing woke up to a sterile white room. He was on an uncomfortable surface and his side was sore. It all came back to him. He was in the Watchtower. He sat up slowly, grunting slightly. He knew that he had stitches, he could feel them pulling at his tender skin.

"Never thought I'd see you in that that costume again, _Nightwing._" A young voice said, one Nightwing instantly recognized as Tim's.

He grunted. "Yeah, you and me both." He said to the younger boy, catching the slight smile on his lips. "So did you drag me in here all by yourself?"

Robin smirked. "No, from what the doctor told me is that Artemis found you and brought you to the medical wing. I was the only one in the Batcave though, so you don't have to worry about Batman."

Nightwing nodded his head. _Artemis found me, huh? _"What are you doing here, Robin? Don't you have a date with Cassie tomorrow or something?"

He chuckled at the younger boy's reaction. "What? How did you know about that?"

Nightwing swung his legs over and jumped out of the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his side. _At least the Watchtower as pain killers._ "I was raised by Batman since I was 9. Come on, Timmy, you should know you can't keep anything from me."

Robin turned red faced and tried to think of something to say but Nightwing just laughed again, ruffling his hair as he walked by. "Just get some sleep. Trust me, girls don't like it when you fall asleep during a date." He said. Tim knew better than to try to keep him in the hospital bed like he was supposed to and Nightwing wandered out of the medical wing out through the Watchtower.

He was headed outside, about to leave the Watchtower when the Zeta tube lit up. Nightwing paused, wondering who would be coming here this late, but no one materialized from the light. He shrugged and was about to leave again when the voice of the Zeta beam spoke up.

"Recognized, Kid Flash: B-03" it said, the voice echoing eerily through the empty halls. Nightwing backtracked and looked around the room, his heart hammering. But nothing showed up. Nothing was different. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"Dumb computer. Probably got hacked of something." He muttered to himself.

He walked the path that he sadly knew so well, coming up to the garden of the fallen. He walked along them, the holographic glow casting a strange light across Nightwing's face in the early hour of the night. He looked up, finding himself at the memorial for the second Robin. Wind billowed around the still hero, causing his hair to ruffle around his face. He smiled faintly at the statue of the boy he used to call his brother.

"_Come on, Nightwing. Spare with me." The green-eyed Robin whined, looking up at the older man with such child-like enthusiasm that Nightwing couldn't say no._

_He smiled. "Alright, fine." He said simply, chuckling at the younger boys grin and heading over to the training room. He turned and faced the younger boy. Batman had just picked Jason Todd up about a year ago and he was still getting used to the swing of things. Apparently he found the young boy stealing parts off the Batmobile. Nightwing had to smile at the nerve of the kid. Bruce took him in and the orphan from the streets of Gotham soon became the new Robin._

_Nightwing had to smile whenever he saw him. Jason had a hard life before becoming a Bat and because of this; he didn't take advantage of anything he had because he knew what it was like without any of it._

_Robin set himself into a fighting stance and Nightwing took the defensive, knowing the reckless boy would always strike first. And that he did._

_Robin launched himself at Nightwing, fist swinging forward to catch him in his jaw. Nightwing turned sharply, changing his stance and letting Robin leap harmlessly past. Robin turned and glared at the older male before lunging himself at him again, jumping high and aiming a kick for his face. Nightwing grabbed his foot and swung him around, catching him off guard and tossing him away. Robin stuck out a hand and flipped himself over. Nightwing was impressed, not knowing the boy had picked up some acrobatics since he had last sparred with him._

He looked up at the statue again and this time, a time from two years later came to mind.

_Robin turned again and Nightwing could see the anger in the youth's eyes. There was too much anger for a kid his age. He ran forward, fist clenched and aimed at Nightwing's jaw. Nightwing ducked down and swung out, catching the boy at his ankles and sending him to the floor of the training room._

"_What are you trying to prove, Robin?" Nightwing asked as he held out his hand for the younger boy._

"_I've got everything to prove. I have to get better and stronger." Robin growled, ignoring Nightwing's hand and getting up himself. He wiped his mouth with his arm, breathing heavily and rolling his tense shoulders. "Let's go again." He said gruffly and launched himself at Nightwing._

Nightwing sighed, pulling himself away from the memories. _You always pushed yourself too hard, Jason._ He thought to himself. The truth was that he never really got over Jason's death. How could he? At times, he felt like he spent more time with the young hero than his mentor. Jason always wanted to learn more, fight better, and get stronger. He always felt like there was something to prove when he fought. _I guess none of it mattered in the end though._

Nightwing sighed, tearing his eyes away from the second Robin and walking a bit, standing in front of the Kid Flash statue once again. He looked up at his friend eyes, guilt clouding his already pain filled heart once more.

_Will your death end up like Jason's? Will I never get over it?_ Nightwing felt the wind pick up and he sighed, peeling his mask off of his eyes. No one was out here anyway. _No…I don't suppose I will._

Dick looked into the green eyes, slightly dimmed by the hologram, and tried to console himself. But soon enough, he found the same feeling as before gripping his stomach and his lungs. He tore his eyes away, gripping his chest and just trying to breath.

He sat on the edge of the podium, leaning forward and catching a breath, being careful of the dull ache in his side. Leaves rustled around him in the wind and the breeze stilled when it came across the still heroes.

Dick thought of that day, five days ago, but it felt like an eternity. Everything was going to be okay. Flash and Impulse had stopped the vortex, or whatever the geniuses were calling it. But then they said they couldn't subdue it, not even at their top speed. _Why not though? They were the two fastest people on the planet. One of them was from the future for crying out loud. Why wasn't that enough?_

But no, because the next thing everyone in the Watchtower heard was that voice announcing Kid Flash's exit. And everyone knew what happened after that.

"Did you know, Wally?" Dick asked the statue, daring to turn and look at it once more. "Did you know that by leaving to help your uncle and save the world, that you would be the one paying the price?" Dick paused for a moment and added softly. "Would you still have done it if you did?"

And it might have been his imagination or maybe it was his hope beyond hope that the Kid Flash statue would somehow respond to him, but in the faintness of the chilled breeze he heard one soft word.

"Yes."

* * *

**O_o Kinda left you at a cliff hanger, didn't I? (Insert evil laughter) So yeah, I can pick this up quickly and finish it or let it take it's own path and take a bit longer. **

**What do YOU think I should do?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Today

**Hello again! It feels like it has been so long! I am so sorry for the time it has taken me to update and I also apologize for the quality of this chapter if it is not as good. I hope it is though and I wanted to give you guys at least ****_something_**** to read. **

**Anyway, please review and have a wonderful and amazing day!**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Artemis stood in the shadows. Her usual forest green uniform was in the covert mode, which she still wondered _how _the Leaguers were able to make that happen for the young heroes, but that was beside the point. She had her quiver full of arrows, her bow in her hand, and her mask over her eyes.

She was back in the hero gig again.

It had come to be the sixth day after what people had started calling "the accident in the arctic" and she couldn't stop looking at her costume in her closet. She was sick of sitting around, sick of feeling sorry for herself, and sick of doing _nothing_ and being able to drift back to the memories. So she marched straight into the briefing room where Aqualad was filling in the team about a group of escaped criminals holding hostages in an office building, and she told him, without a hesitation or doubt, "I'm in."

So now here she was, crouched outside of the short building in Gotham. Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, M'Gann, and Beast Boy were all present around her but no one spoke. Wonder Girl and Robin stayed close together and kept stealing glances from each other, smiling faintly when they weren't making eye contact.

_Nice to know someone can be happy_. Artemis thought, a soft smile forming at the young couple. They were cute and she knew that if Wally were here, he would give the young boy relentless harassment about his crush. _But Wally isn't here, Artemis._ She told herself bitterly, her smile faltering.

M'Gann looked over at the archer and Artemis saw sympathy in her eyes. Artemis knew the martian probably felt the mood in her change and now she was being given pity, something Artemis never liked to receive but had been getting a lot of lately.

But then M'Gann turned to Aqualad before closing her eyes briefly.

_'Everybody online?' _She asked, the voice filling Artemis's head.

Each hero nodded or responded a "yes" and Aqualad looked forward. _'Good. It's time, team.'_

_'Got room for one more?'_ An unmistakable voice asked, appearing from the shadows with the blue bird proudly stretched across his broad chest. Nightwing was giving his signature smirk, one that had been absent for so long, but Artemis could tell that it was still a little forced. She pulled back her thoughts, not wanting the whole team to hear, but she internally questioned why he was here. Not even a day ago, she found him unconscious and bleeding by the Zeta entrance to the Watchtower and had to drag his body into the medical wing. She may have been strong but carrying a fully grown, limp man was so much harder than it sounded. But she stayed with him after he was treated, waiting until Robin got there before leaving.

Aqualad looked up surprised at the ex-leader of the team. _'Are you sure that is wise, my friend?'_

Nightwing shrugged, hiding the wince from jarring his side. He costume covered the stitches in his side and even the bandages on his hands, but that didn't mean that he was completely healed. Not by a long shot. _'Thought you might need another ninja for this one. No offense, Robin.'_ He added, shooting a smirk at the younger male.

_'None taken.'_ Robin said, but he was smiling, happy to get to fight beside his role model once more.

Aqualad held out his hand, shaking Nightwing's _'Welcome back, Nightwing.'_ His voice lighter, warmth in his usually calm expression. He turned and faced the building again. '_Robin, you and Nightwing will sneak in first. I trust that either of you won't have any problems doing such. M'Gann and Beast Boy will follow them covertly. Wonder Girl, Artemis, and I will circle around, cause a distraction when we are all in position and take on the criminals. The purpose is to disarm the criminals before anyone gets hurt, is that clear?'_ He was given a round of nods and agreements and he himself nodded._ 'Let's go.'_

M'Gann turned invisible and Beast Boy changed into a small bird. They flew behind Nightwing and Robin as the two ran silently up to the building, jumping unbelievably high and off of seemingly nothing before catching onto a window and swinging up and inside. _They really are ninjas._

Without having to say a word, the last three quickly and cautiously made their way up to the building, keeping their backs flat against the outside wall. There was yelling and crying heard inside, then more yelling and more crying. Artemis didn't know how long this hostage situation was going on but the terrorists seemed to be getting agitated. Police were on the other side of the building, talking loudly on the megaphone with guns trained at the doors.

Aqualad turned to Artemis and nodded. Artemis notched and arrow, stepped in front of the door and in one fluid motion, kicked it open and fired the arrow at the attacker's feet. There were only about seven of them, and she quickly had seven less arrows in her quiver, smoke emitting from each one and leaving the criminals to cough and look around in confusion, not being able to see passed their gun barrels.

The heroes swarmed in. Artemis came up behind a man holding a gun and quickly swung out his feet. She swung her bow and hit him across his head. He dropped like a rock. She heard grunts from around her, the sound of fists punching skin and electrical shock at one point. A gun went off and instantly set Artemis on edge, hoping no one was hurt but not having time to think about it. She started untying hostages and ripping their gags off, ordering them to exit the building with their hands raised above their heads. More shots went off and people started screaming, panicking as the smoke started to clear. She heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Robin drop down on a guy aiming a gun at her. He quickly tied the man up and smirked at her, giving her a salute before disappearing into the thin smoke.

_'Everyone okay?' _Artemis asked, looking around and trying to see her friends.

_'We are all fine. They went down easy.' _M'Gann replied.

Artemis was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when her whole world turned sideways. She looked away from the hostages for a second; turning and looking back to the man she attacked first, only to find him gone. She turned to other way, keeping cool under the pressure and instinctively reaching for an arrow, but found him standing next to large crates. She faintly heard a beeping and saw a small box with a red button in his hand. He looked at her and gave her a sadistic smile before dropping his thumb and pressing the red button.

The whole side of the building exploded. Artemis was thrown from her feet, the heat instantly blistering the exposed skin on her face and arms. Her vision went dark for a minute and all she could hear was the ringing in her ears. She slowly picked herself up, her body aching and a layer of dust and debris covering her. She coughed, her vision slowly coming into focus and her hearing returning. She heard screams, saw flames all around her.

Her first thought was about the civilians. She knew not all the hostages were freed yet and it was her job to make it happen.

She looked over, seeing Aqualad lying on the ground. She ran over to him, avoiding the flaming debris. She rolled him over and he groaned, opening his eyes slightly. She knew his weakness to fire and he weakly sat up. Artemis looked around and found M'Gann in the same situation, limp and her forehead beaded with sweat.

"Beast Boy!" Artemis screamed and the young boy was suddenly at her side. He looked scared, staring at the girl he called his sister. "Get M'Gann out of her. The heat will kill her." He nodded quickly and changed into a gorilla, picking up the martian and charging out of their like King Kong.

Artemis heard screams from beyond the smoke. She coughed and then Robin and Wonder Girl were there. "Get him out!" She told them and Wonder Girl nodded before grabbing Aqualad's shirt collar and flying out of there.

She breathed a small sigh of relief but then Robin looked over and called to her. "There are still hostages over here!" He called.

She followed the boy's voice and came up beside him. Her eyes watered, the smoke filling her lungs as she stumbled her way to the small group of terrified people left in the building. A large support beam was on fire now and had pinned a girl, no more than her age, to the ground. There were tears in the girl's eyes as she struggled to free her leg from the burning beam. A young boy, probably her little brother, was screaming and crying while the girl tried to calm him down.

Flames licked at Artemis's skin but she had to help these people. It was her job. Robin looked determined and crouched down, grabbing the flaming beam. Artemis joined him and together they slowly started to lift the beam. It was heavy. It was extremely heavy and Artemis wished Superboy had come along with them. Then, the weight got suddenly better and she turned, seeing Nightwing beside her, lifting the beam up as well. The flames licked at her hands and she had to bite her lip hard to not think about how badly her hands were getting burned at the moment.

Robin let go and quickly pulled the girl out from under the beam. Artemis and Nightwing dropped it quickly and shook out their hands, patting their burned palms on their pants.

"Get those two to safety!" Nightwing ordered, yelling over the roar of the intense flames. Robin nodded and lifted the girl up, helping her walk out of the burning building.

"Do you see anyone else?" Nightwing yelled, looking around.

Artemis coughed and shook her head. "I think they were the last ones!"

Nightwing nodded and they were just about to start making their way out side as well when another support beam creaked. "Lookout!" Nightwing yelled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back just as the beam broke and fell in front of her. Ash and embers were kicked up and the two heroes inhaled them, coughing bitterly.

Their only exit was blocked and the fire was getting worse. "This way!" Nightwing called, leading the way in the opposite direction. They were going quick but cautious at the same time. Support beams and parts of the building kept crumbling around them, causing the fire to burn more vigorously from the floor. The heat was excruciating and Artemis could barely breathe, the smoke filling her lungs.

They came to a cement wall. It was the only thing around that wasn't on fire and it was unusually cool to the touch, even though parts of it were blown off by the explosion. Nightwing paused, trying to regain his breath. Artemis did the same, coughing violently and desperately searching for another exit.

She looked out at the roaring inferno. The yellow and red flames angrily inched closer and closer but they always seemed to get stopped but some invisible force. They would whip to the side, like a gust of wind kept them at bay, but only for a little while.

"We're screwed if we stay here any longer!" Artemis screamed. "The support beams are all about to go out!"

"We are not dying tonight, Artemis!" Nightwing yelled back, his voice hoarse. He looked around and stopped. Artemis followed his gaze and saw it. There was a medium sized hole, no doubt blown out from the initial bomb, and untouched by the flames. It was about twenty feet away, fire raging all around it.

Artemis went first, she ran forward almost blindly, Nightwing right behind her. She could feel the fire melting her shoes as she ran. Her lungs heaved and sucked in more of the deadly air. She heard the fire cackling, like it was laughing at the silly little heroes destined to die. _Not today._

She leapt through the hole, tumbling to the hard cement and scooting away from the fire. Nightwing landed beside her. He doubled over, coughing and covered in soot and embers. Holes were burned into his outfit, angry blistered skin underneath. Artemis found the same holes in her own suit. She had so much bare sin showing though and nearly all of it was either burned, covered in soot, or both. Her blistering and forming burns were hurting like hell, but she had other things on her mind. She coughed hard, trying to expel the smoke from her lungs. Her adrenaline was gone now. She felt weak, like all the energy and strength was drained out of her. She heard people yelling and footsteps running up. Wonder Girl helped her stand again and Artemis looked over, finding Robin checking Nightwing over.

"You two were in there for forever!" Wonder Girl exclaimed, worry and relief evident on the young blonds face. "We didn't know what to do. With M'Gann unconscious and Aqualad barely being able to stand and you two stuck in the fire—" She kept going but Artemis offered her a weak smile and patted her arm. She stumbled but kept walking, searching the scared and sad faces and searching for the hostages they saved. Nightwing came up behind her, pointing over her shoulder.

"They are over there." He said and Artemis followed his point, finding the girl and her little brother. The girl was on a stretcher, getting put into an ambulance. But she was holding the boys hand and she was smiling under the oxygen mask.

She suddenly felt reminded about why she was doing this. It wasn't for the name or the glory or the feeling like she was amending past sins. It wasn't even about taking down the Light or being on the team. It's about helping the helpless, giving the hopeless ones hope and the scared children piece of mind at night, knowing someone was watching out for them.

She sighed, coughing slightly still. The line had been blurred for too long now. She looked down at her burned and ruined attire. _Have I grown out of all of this?_ She asked herself. This morning she was determined to get back in the gig again and not taking no for an answer. _But am I really ready for this again?_ Not even a week after Wally's death and she was trying to go back to fighting crime? _How naïve that thought was._

She coughed again and walked back to the group. Her friends, her fellow heroes, her family in every way but blood; they were all ready for this. They trained for this, they planned for this, and they lived for this. _But not me. I had other plans in mind. Whether those plans pan out or not…_

_No, I'm not ready. Not yet…_

* * *

**Good? Not good? Idk, what do you think? Next chapter is Barry and Bart! 3**


	13. Chapter 13: Running Beside You

**Woo! Another chapter down! Yay! A huge thanks in store for everyone who had been reviewing! It's kinda been on the short end of reviewers so please tell me what you guys think! I love reading it and getting feedback. It makes me want to write and update faster! :D**

**I don't own these characters but I do wish I did!**

* * *

Barry Allen was conflicted. He stood outside of Bart's room at the Watchtower, which he had been doing for the past half hour, and raised his hand again, only to drop it down to his side, not being able to make himself knock on the door. He knew what he had to do, but what he didn't know was _how._ How was he supposed to tell his younger partner that everything would be alright when he himself couldn't believe it?

_How was anything supposed to be right? _Wally was dead, taken from the world by being not fast enough when he was _the fastest kid alive_ for so long. _Nothing about this could be right._

Barry sighed, knowing that he could stall this no longer. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Bart, it was the fact that he felt like talking about it made him accept it. And there was still a part of his mind that couldn't, and probably wouldn't _ever_, accept that Wally was gone forever.

The blonde raised his fist shakily one more time and rapped on the door three times. He waited patiently, not something he was known for doing, as he waited for a response. When none came, he internally debated about leaving, but his stubborn side won out instead and he knocked again.

This time, Bart's voice was heard softly through the door. "…Yeah?"

Barry took this as an invitation to go in and he slowly opened the door, silently stepping into the youth's room. Bart, just like the rest of the team, had a room at Mt. Justice, but it all was destroyed months ago, making them relocate here recently. He had also lived with Wally in the beginning when his appearance in this dimension was too much for everyone, including the older speedster.

That's when he stopped in his tracks. Wally had been the one to take in the fast talking, high strung boy from the future with a knack to get into trouble. Barry, his own grandfather, didn't know what to do with him at first. _I knew Wally was always a better person than I ever was._

Barry looked at the younger boy, meeting his eyes before the boy looked back down. He was in the same position as when Barry saw him on the surveillance footage; sitting on the end of his bed, hunched forward, arms resting on his knees, and staring at the ground. It was unnatural to see him like this. He looked paler too, his freckles sticking out more against his fair skin. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks looked sunken in.

Barry knew what was happening; Bart wasn't eating all that he needed to. His high speedster metabolism caused him to need to eat more. Granted, he hasn't been moving so he wouldn't need as much food, but he looked like he was eating the same amounts as a _normal_ person, less than a third of what he needed.

Barry remained silent but sat down next to his grandson, the bed squeaking lightly under his weight. He didn't say anything, just waiting for Bart to say something first. Usually he wouldn't have had to wait long, or at all, but this time was different. This time, the silence lasted for minutes, hours to a speedster.

Finally, after almost an eternity, Bart opened his mouth and spoke up, his voice sounding dry and confused. "I tried on his costume." He said quietly.

Barry looked at Bart, a slight surprise in his eyes. "And?"

"And I felt like a fraud." He said miserably, looking up at the older man. Barry saw how lost his partner's usually bright green eyes looked and felt ashamed of himself for being so selfish and leaving him to deal with his cousin's death alone.

"I was out there and I was trying it out, because he said I could be him after he retired and I wanted to run and keep moving and help people because that's what I need to do, I need to help people. Except that's not me, that's Kid Flash. I'm Impulse. I'm screw up, get on everybody's nerves, trip over myself, eat everything, Impulse. I could never be Kid Flash. Wally…Wally didn't know what he was saying, trying to give me that title. H-he was wrong. Only _he_ could _ever_ be Kid Flash. And he was_ supposed _to be. None of this was supposed to happen." The boy ranted, his usual fast speech coming through before he shut himself up.

Barry looked at Bart. "Wally told you that you could be Kid Flash?" He asked, watching Bart nod his head. Barry felt like that was just another hit to him. Wally had finally moved passed his childhood dreams and Barry felt like he was the one that left behind for once. Barry thought back to the day when Bart showed up and when Neutron was terrorizing the city.

_Flash looked over, just beyond the waves of energy coming off of Neutron. A flash a yellow appeared and he had to double take, looking back at the officer and the hero he was talking to._

_Kid Flash stood there, his back to them, but Barry quickly made his way over, Impulse right on his heels like he was already Flash's new partner._

_Flash arrived next to Kid Flash, not expecting to see him there. He hadn't put on his uniform in nearly a year and he gave the older mentor an odd look, a distrusting one. Could Flash blame him though? They had ups and downs, mostly about Wally wanting to quit the hero gig. Barry pushed him away. He felt like treated him like he didn't matter as much when he quit being his partner. But they were still family. They still stuck together as long as spandex wasn't involved._

_But then, as Flash planned out the attack with Impulse, he got sucked into how it used to be with him and his nephew. They were working off of each other, like partners should. It was easy to forget about his _real_ partner standing right there and looking at him with those distrusting eyes._

Barry sighed. Wally had always been where he was needed, yet he pushed the youth to the side. He missed the easy days of running and stopping bad guys and laughing over triple scoop ice cream right after. But now, thinking back, he never gave Wally the credit he deserved. He always just kept running ahead of him instead of beside him, leaving the boy to cough away the dust and chase after him with all his might, always knowing that he would never be fast enough to catch him.

Bart sighed. "None of this was supposed to happen." He said.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Bart raises his head and rests in on his palm, looking forward. Barry could almost see the gears working in his brain as he struggled against himself internally to whether tell him or not. He sighed, one side winning out. "The main reason I was supposed to come to this time was to stop Blue Beetle from turning evil and making the whole world feel the mode, but I had an alternative motive. You…Barry you were going to die the day you fought Neutron…"

Barry's eyes widened, not knowing what to say. He always knew that the hero business was risky but he never thought about the risks, only the people he was helping. _Well…I didn't think about the risks until Wally died._

"It was like that movie, Final Destination 1- through 17, or how ever many there are. Jaime and I watched them the other day." He went off, much like speedsters did. "Anyway, you would have died but then I made sure it didn't happen, and when you were going to die again from his combusted energy, Wally and Jay saved us. But then you were going to die again when the vortex wouldn't close so the mode took Wally's life instead! I was supposed to make the future better, but I don't think it is any better now. Not without Wally…" Bart said, ending and looking down.

Barry was still in shock about all that he learned from his future grandson but he pushed it to the side for the moment. "You miss him a lot?"

Bart's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "The future I came from was gloomy and depressing so I'm used to the feeling of sadness but this is so different. I mean, all my life I looked up to this man, _the Flash_, my granddad, but I never got to meet you. I never got to understand my speed and control it like you can. And Wally…Wally of the future was a shell of who is was during this time. Until I lived with him those first few months, well, I never would have thought that he would ever smile or laugh or crack jokes. Wally was the brother I never got to look up to." He said.

Barry nodded but he was also saddened by this news. He couldn't imagine Wally ever being cold and boring and anything but smiling or smirking. He wondered what it was that impacted his life in such a way that he changed so drastically. _Was it my supposed death?_

Barry shook his head. _It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like Wally is going to the future anyway…_

Barry looked sadly at his younger partner. He had pushed Bart away, not wanting him to interrupt his life with the talk about the future and crashing the mode and things that went straight over his head. This was his _grandson_. Bart deserved to at least been treated like family in the beginning instead of being handed off to the other guy he was treating like less than family at the time.

"Listen Bart. Whatever happened in the future obviously will not be happening now. Too many things have changed. You saved the world, just as Wally did. I'm sorry I haven't been much help to you at all. Man…I've been acting like Superman…" Barry shook his head, thinking about the way the Man of Steel avoided his clone/son which only led to more anger and more confusion from the younger counterparts attitude towards the man. _Had I really been _that_ bad? _"I treated you and Wally with no respect and it only made things worse. You're here now, and whether or not I'm in the future now is because of what happens later, things that you can't change. Okay?" He said, not expecting a response.

"I can try to change it." Bart said stubbornly and with a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Barry, the future without Flash is gray and dull and full of pain and suffering. Running beside you is the best feeling in the world for me. I'm never happier than when I get to run along beside you, my mentor and my hero. I never thought I would get the chance and I'm not letting it change now that I have done it." He paused, his expression falling again. "But I understand if you don't want me to be Kid Flash." He said.

Barry was shocked by this statement, almost too shocked to speak which Bart took as an affirmative decision, his fallen expression falling even more. Barry shook his head. "No. I just…sorry, I'm never really been good anything but running and telling jokes. Bart. I want you to be my partner. I want you to be Kid Flash. If you're ready for it, then we'll go, okay?"

Bart nodded, a slight smile forming on his lips. "Just like that?"

Barry smiled slightly back as well. "Just like that." He said, feeling the conversation was done. So he stood up and walked over to the door.

Bart stood as well, hesitating for a second. "Could we umm…could we just run? Like, I don't want to put on the uniform yet but…I just want to run."

Barry smiled. He hadn't run since he returned from his two day trip around the world. But running sounding like an amazing idea for the time being. "Yeah, if you can keep up." He said with a smirk, one he always used to use with Wally.

_"I'm so going to beat you this time, Uncle B!" _Wally would say then race ahead of him, getting a head start.

Bart grinned. "You're on, gramps."

And they ran. They exited through the Zeta beams, their exit announced to very confused team mates and Leaguers who hadn't seen either of the speedsters in days. The landed just outside of Central City and took off. Running was always the best thing for speedsters, and this time was no different. The two didn't say a word. All they did was feel the wind in their hair, the sun on their face, and the ground beneath their feet. Running healed the two, one of a broken mind and the other of a broken heart.

Both felt unstoppable when they ran.

Both felt untouchable when they ran.

Both felt like another person was running along beside them.

Barry realized that everything might not had been alright at the moment, but it would be. Someday, things would start to be okay, then better, then alright. Everything would be alright, maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow. But everything would be alright someday.

* * *

**Soooooo, good? Bad? I hope it was maybe what you guys waited so long for seeing as Barry and Bart FINALLY had their moment! Anyway, please don't forget to review. It only takes like two seconds, you know.**


	14. Chapter 14: How Is It Possible?

**Okay, just to start, I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for so long! I really am, it's been killing me to be so busy and not update so quickly because I feel like you guys deserve it!**

**So i'll make this quick, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nightwing rolled his stiff shoulders, wincing at the pain still present from the wound on his side. He looked over at the two beds accompanying him in the medical wing. One was empty, the sheets thrown off and crumpled on the floor. He cracked a small grin, thinking about how much Robin reminded him of himself when he was his age. He never liked to stay in the hospital beds they provided at Mt. Justice or the Watchtower and would sneak out when no one was looking. Luckily Robin only had a few bad burns on his hands from lifting the beam off the girl during the fire.

He looked over at the other bed sadly. Artemis was sleeping on it, her tattered costume placed on the table beside her and replaced by a soft white v-neck and a pair of sweatpants. Her arms were covered in angry red patches and blisters with bandages covering up some of them. Her hands were bandaged up as well, just as Nightwing's were, and she lay perfectly still as she slept. Nightwing peeled off his mask and stuffed it in his pocket. He felt guilty for how hurt Artemis got. He felt like it was his job to keep her safe since Wally wasn't there. He was doing a pretty crappy job about it.

Dick walked stiffly out of the medical wing, finding Nelson sleeping just outside the door, knowing his only owner was beyond the door. Dick was barefoot and gloveless and his hands and shoulders hurt like hell. He just ignored it though. The physical pain he could handle. Just another burden for the young man's weighted shoulders.

He walked down the hall, his feet padding softly from his steps. It was the middle of the night and everyone seemed to be asleep, but when he walked passed a certain room belonging to a certain young magician, he stopped in his tracks. His acute hearing, not as sensitive as Superboy's but still better than the normal hero's, picked up on a stifled crying beyond the door.

Instinctively, Dick raised his hand, wanting to comfort her but when he spotted his bandaged hand, he hesitated. He had burning it bad in the fire but under the bandages and blisters where the raw blisters from digging Wally's grave just days before. He stared at his hand, then at the rest of the bandages wrapped around his body.

_What am I doing to myself?_ He thought. _It's only been a week. How am I supposed to comfort other people too?_

So he left, leaving Zatanna to grieve alone, even though she had been there for him. He walked down the hall further until he came to the living/lounge area. There was a larger than average sized dent in the wall from where Superboy punched it, supposedly after the funeral. Dick hadn't been there, but he guessed that it was the clone's way of grieving.

Dick found himself walking out to the garden. Faintly glowing beyond the trees was an area he has visited too many times. He felt like he needed to go there, like it was his duty to visit the memorials of the fallen. He felt like if he went there enough, then he would find closure. But so far, nothing has changed. He was no more fit to move on passed his best friend's death than he was ready to get back into the hero gig again.

Truthfully, he knew he shouldn't have showed up to help with the hostage situation. But he felt like he had a promise to keep with Wally. He felt like he had to watch over Artemis and make sure nothing bad happened to his best friend's girlfriend. It was the least he could do after all that he put the couple through.

Dick walked slowly forward, making his way to the line of holographic figures. A pang of guilt hits him, realizing he knew and fought beside each and every one of them, some more than others. He walked along them, keeping his head down until he reached the farthest one on the left. He felt like he could feel their eyes watching him and scrutinizing him as he passed.

_Why didn't you save me?_

_Why weren't you there?_

_Why weren't you a better leader?_

_This never would have happened…_

Dick took a deep breath and looked up at his best friend. He felt the familiar sick feeling enter his stomach and he gritted his teeth, not wanting to look away. He took a few steps back and leaned against a tree behind him, sliding down to the ground.

He stayed there, staring up at his friends eyes even though it physically hurt him to do so. So many questions ran through his head. It might have been his pain muddled brain or the lack of sleep he always had, or maybe it was the after effects of the smoke he inhaled, but he started talking to the Kid Flash monument again, his voice clear in the silence of the night.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, man." He said, his voice wavering at first. "I didn't…I thought I would have time to patch things up between us, ya know? I always think that I have so much time…" He dropped his head. "I'm so stupid." He muttered. "You'd think that after losing so many people that I would get it. Life is short, carpe diem, YOLO; all that stuff." He took a shuddering breath and looked back up. "But you were always better at being optimistic and looking towards the sunset, letting your shadow fall behind you and seeing the future ahead of you."

He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "You were the fast one, man. You were the one that could see clearly while everyone else is blind. So how…how was it possible for you to die?"

The hologram glowed faintly, but Kid Flash didn't say a word back, he just stood there proudly, his hands on his hips, looking down at the fallen hero. "How did you not see it?"

Somewhere in his mind he imagined what Wally would have said, since obviously, he was getting no reply from the monument. _I did see it, man. But I couldn't change it, and I definitely couldn't leave it. It had to be done. _

"No, it didn't." Dick said guiltily, vaguely registering that he was talking to voices in his head. _Great, Black Canary would have a field day with that._

"You don't see it, dude. It sucks around here without you. Zatanna is trying to cheer everyone up this time, but I still hear her crying at night when I pass her room. M'Gann is quiet, Wally, quiet. She's not saying a word and Superboy isn't much better. He's getting into the old rut again, being angry like he used to. Aqualad is trying to be the leader but he's taking on too much again…I guess I know what that is like. Roy is either drinking to forget or beating himself up over all the times that he pushed the two of us away when he tried to go solo. Batman acts like nothing happened but it did! Tim is confused again, not knowing who to turn to and Bart isn't moving. He keeps seeing you there one second then gone the next. Your parents are a wreck, you aunt is in denial. Barry is lost and Artemis is trying so hard to be alright again but it's too soon…It's all too soon…" He said, his voice dropping off.

Memories swarmed him, taking advantage of his raw and exposed mind. He remembered every laugh, tear, and fist bump that the two shared. He thought about every prank, every mission, and every trip to the medical wing they went through together. He thought about when they were friends, getting through tough times together when they were young, and when they were older, drifting apart as Nightwing became more important to Dick than Wally.

He sighed, wanting to forget. He needed to distract himself, needed to think of something other than his guilt of ditching his best friend. So he pulled out his phone and went to the pictures he had taken over the years. Some made him laugh, like the one with Superboy after he tried to bake a cake for M'Gann, flour and sugar covering him from head to toe.

_"I don't think I did this right…" Conner said in his usual deadpan voice while Robin cracked up laughing._

Or like the picture of Timmy after the first time he put on the Robin uniform, standing proud and grinning wildly.

_"This is so cool! Dick! Get a picture of me! I'm freaking Robin!" The boy cheered happily._

Another was of Kaldur opening up a Christmas gift from Wally that was a goldfish. His expression was priceless.

_"His name is Aqualad too!" Wally laughed._

_Kaldur looked at the red head with a confused expression. "I am concerned for your mental state of mind, my friend."_

Other pictures he flipped to were once happy but now they were only sad. He found one of Wally, Roy, and himself, arms around each other's shoulders with crazy grins on their faces. Dick sighed at the sight of it, remembering the easier, simpler times.

_Roy had just walked into the mountain. Within seconds, Wally was on one side and Robin was on the other, grinning and laughing as Robin took the picture. They had been planning on doing this for a long time, just waiting for Roy to come back in order to execute their plan. _

Another picture he found was of Zatanna making a ridiculous face at the camera.

_"Smile, Zee." Nightwing laughed, holding up his phone. Zatanna in turn raised her eyebrow and smirked at him just in time to take the picture._

And another was of Jason behind the wheel of the Batmobile.

_"I can't wait until I get to drive." The youth stated, running his hands along the wheel. Then the realization hit him and he turned quickly to Dick. "You can't tell Batman about this!"_

Another was of a picture of Wally and Artemis kissing after he surprised her with a surprise birthday party one year. Another was of Tula and Aqualad holding hands while watching Finding Nemo. And yet another one, near the beginning was Dick and Artemis as he caught her off guard at her first day at Gotham Academy. That was back before she knew who he was.

He stared at the picture for a long time, thinking about how much has changed. That was five years ago. Five short yet incredibly long years.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps walk slowly up or see the blonde girl stand beside him, staring at Kid Flash with tears in her eyes.

No, he didn't hear her come up, which was unusual for him, until she spoke up.

"We'll laugh about this one day…"

* * *

**They're going to have their moment now! Yay for Traught! But of course, its just friendliness. there is not pairing in my story between Nightwing and Artemis, kay? Thanks again and please review! How cool would it be if this story got to 100 reviews!? I'll try to update quickly!**


	15. Chapter 15: Healing

**Hey! I am so sorry you guys! I've been stuck in a rut and so busy and I wanted this chapter to be so good, so yeah. I'm so sorry, you guys deserve better.**

**So I'll make this quick. Things are about to pick up soon! ;)**

* * *

"We'll laugh about this one day…"

Artemis saw the surprise in Dick's eyes when he turned and found her standing a few feet away from him. But she was more focused on the Kid Flash hologram statue. She had avoided coming out here for so long, but after the failure of a job that she did on the mission, she needed some type of comfort. And waking up in an empty hospital room with two other empty beds, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't the only one.

So she walked out here, her feet propelling her to the place that her mind and her heart weren't ready for. And now, as she looked up at the still face of the man she loved, her words seemed to get caught in her throat, coming out thick and full of emotion.

Whoever made the programming of this was spot on. Everything from Kid Flash's bright green eyes to his confident pose and his playful smirk was perfect, but it still didn't sit right with Artemis. She just expected him to step down and hug her tightly, claiming it was all a joke. One big sick and awfully twisted joke.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't look at him any longer. So she turned her gaze to Dick, searching his bright blue eyes for answers when there were none. "We'll laugh about this one day…right?" She asked desperately.

Dick looked at her, opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He sighed and broke eye contact with the girl, only making Artemis choke back a sob. "I…I don't know…" he said in a defeated tone.

"Wally said we were going to get married one day." Artemis said in a soft voice. Dick turned and looked at her and she could almost feel the sympathy he felt towards her, but she kept her eyes straight ahead. "It was sill really, thinking that we were in the clear of ending up like so many other heroes, but it was a nice thought. Growing up, having a family, getting old and wrinkly together." She shrugged and sighed, looking down. "I was stupid to believe that."

"That wasn't stupid." Dick said.

"Yes it was. I had grown up in a screwed up family. Love is not a word that comes to mind when I think about my family." She sighed. "And then I joined the team, but I pushed anyone away who tried to help or tried to get close to me. And the one boy…the one boy who I didn't have to push away because he never got close enough to me as it was, snuck his way into my heart and showed me what love really meant." She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. "And I trusted him and I loved him and it isn't fair! It isn't fair that my dad gets to stay alive while the best person in the world had to die trying to save the planet that is so corrupt and has so much bad in it!" She screamed the last part.

Artemis saw Dick open his mouth to speak but then frown and look down. He couldn't find the right words and he sighed. "There was this one time when Joker had kidnapped me for 5 days. Batman finally rescued me and I was in a hospital for at least a week after it. And I remember trying to stay positive and trying to look for the good in the world but it was so hard when every time I closed my eyes I saw his sadistic smile and all the pain that he so easily caused. The more I tried to forget it, the more darkness I saw in the world."

He paused and Artemis looked at him. For so long the boy wonder was a mystery to her, hiding so much of his past as easily as he hid his eyes. But then when he came out and told the team about his secret identity, she thought she knew it all. Dick appeared to wear his heart on his sleeve but she couldn't be more wrong. Because as she looked at him now, his usual guarded and determined eyes and his playful smirk were clouded over, a ghostly lost sense to the bright blue orbs as he recalled his past horrors.

"And I remember…I remember blowing up at Wally when he tried to cheer me up. I ranted about all the crap in the world and how the only people that are left standing are the ones who will kill the innocent people and push their friends under a bus to get what they want. And I distinctly remember what Wally told me. Instead of punching me in the gut like he should of, he looked me straight in the eye and said, 'But it's the innocent ones who are worth dying for.'" Dick paused and met her eyes. "I know things are really hard right now, and I know you are in so much pain. I know, Artemis, I get it. But you fought so hard and for so long to not become what your dad wanted you to be, don't let Wally's sacrifice be for nothing."

Artemis shook her head, blinking back tears but she couldn't find anything to say so Dick spoke up again. "Wally died so that the world would survive, but you were his world. He did it for you." He said.

Artemis felt hot tears streaming down her face at this point. There was a gently breeze flowing over her but she couldn't take it anymore. Dick sat up, just in time for Artemis to crash to her knees and fling her arms around him, holding onto him tightly, like her life depended on it. She buried her face in his broad chest and sobbed.

Dick wrapped his arms around the crying girl, holding onto her just as tight. He hadn't seen her cry since Wally's funeral and he could only imagine how she was taking all of this. "It's okay, Artemis…" he said, though he didn't quite believe his own words.

"I miss him so much." Her heartbroken voice replied, muffled against his singed Kevlar suit. It broke his heart to hear her sound so vulnerable and tortured. He had to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep from letting anything out.

"I know…I know, I do too." He replied, his voice thick.

The blonde shook her head against his chest, letting out another sob. "What am I going to do without him?"

Dick didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and stayed silent. He knew he couldn't truthfully answer her question because he didn't know the answer himself.

They stayed that way for a while, neither pulling apart as Artemis cried and Dick tried to hold it in. Artemis was finally letting it all out, just what she needed to do, so Dick was patient, ignoring the large wet spot forming on his chest from her tears. A subtle breeze wafted over the two, but it seemed more sad than ever, if wind could be sad, that is.

Finally, Artemis pulled back, sniffing and wiping her eyes a bit embarrassed. She gave a short laugh and sat back. "Sorry." She said.

Dick gave her a gentle smile and shook his head. "No need." He said, nonchalantly rubbing his eyes to make sure no tears were there either.

Artemis looked down then looked to the left, staring at the statue of her fallen hero. "This is the first time I have come out here." She admitted solemnly.

Dick looked at her sadly. "I've been out here too many times." He admitted.

The archer sighed and looked back down. "I was afraid of seeing him and hurting all over again from the memories. But now…now I'm afraid of forgetting him…" She said, her voice cracking but all her tears already used. "I'm afraid of forgetting his smile and his infectious laughter and his caring ways and gentle hands and playful demeanor. And as much as it hurts to remember…it hurts even more to think that I'll forget."

Dick paused and looked down. "I never forget." He said in such a soft voice that Artemis almost couldn't hear him. She looked at the younger male and he spoke again, looking between the Kid Flash statue and the Robin statue more than a few yards over. "Every memory…every laugh, every tear, every bruise, and every sleepless night…I see them. The memories resurface and…and sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in them. The sickening sound of bones cracking on a colorful floor below…fire licking at the rubble remains and a steely cold crowbar…the bleak white ice and an empty space in the snow…. No, I never forget. I never forget about how I let him down…how I let _them_ down. And it kills me every moment of the day."

Artemis would have cried had she had any more tears to let go. She thought she couldn't find the words to say but somehow her heart spoke over her mind. With a voice clouded with sympathy and a softy voice, she consoled with the dark haired hero. "Oh Dick… You never get over anything do you?"

He cracked a small grin. "Imagine if Black Canary found out. She'd have me in therapy for years."

Artemis gave a small smile. "You sound just like Wally, brushing off your feelings like that. You and I both seem to have caught that habit, haven't we?"

He looked at her. "I guess he left more of an impact than anyone anticipated."

Artemis agreed silently, nodding her head. She looked up and saw Dick staring at the ground and frowning slightly. She was about to ask him what was up when he spoke up. "I don't think Wally ever forgave me for asking you to help the team out again." He said guiltily.

Artemis's eyes softened and she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He forgave you." she stated.

"Why should he? I almost got you killed on multiple occasions, put everybody in jeopardy, and blew up the mountain. He was right. I was slowly turning into what I tried so hard to avoid. And then when he called me out on it, I couldn't listen. I just fought back at him."

Artemis sighed and retracted her hand. "He was mad. He was so mad at you for a while, but you know Wally, he couldn't stay mad at anyone for long."

"He stayed mad at me."

"No he didn't. He just missed the old you. He missed the hero gig, although we weren't going to go back to it, but he missed being able to hang out with his best friend when it wasn't over a mission or fighting about something. He missed the old days when crime fighting fun and people only died when playing a video game. You became the leader of the team and he became a college student, which do you think is more exciting?"

Dick cracked a smile. "I miss those days too."

"We all do." Artemis said, smiling a little. "And he wanted to make amends with you, trust me, he did. But he just didn't know how. He was always your best friend, Dick, even when he was mad at you."

Dick sighed and smiled, looking at her from under his messy bangs. "Thanks, Arty."

Artemis smiled at that old nick-name, looking back at the statue as memories resurfaced. She smiled. "Remember when Wally tried to sneak up on Superboy?" She started.

Dick cracked a smile. "And he broke his nose?"

Artemis laughed. "But not because Conner punched him, but because he was running away and ran into a door."

Dick laughed as well. "And that one time when he stole Riddler's cane. We were all fighting his baddies and Wally just went right over and took it, wiping that smirk off the weirdo's face." Artemis said.

"Yeah, and we ran around with it screaming 'Souvenir!' at the top of his lungs." Dick laughed and Artemis was glad, not having heard him laugh in so long. "I think it was because I told him about the time when I was just starting out and Riddler nearly broke every rib of mine with that stupid cane." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck but then smirked at Artemis. "And then there was that time that I found you two kissing in the training room." He smirked again.

Artemis laughed and blushed at the memory. "Oh my God, that was so embarrassing! I remember that one moment we were fighting each other and then the next we were kissing!" She laughed. "I wish we had realized our feelings for each other sooner." She added.

Dick laughed. "I don't. It was hilarious watching you two fight and being the only ones who didn't know about the unspoken attraction."

Artemis punched him in the arm and chuckled. "Yeah…we were all pretty foolish. Like that one time…"

And this was how it went. They swapped stories and laughed over memories about the times with their favorite speedster. Artemis talked about everything from eating with the West and Allen family for dinner (and the humungous amounts of food needed for the two speedsters), to Wally's spontaneous road trips when he would just pick her up in his arms and run across the country, and back to recalling missions together as the team and all that they did after they retired. Dick would counter with stories of when they were younger, when it was just Dick, Wally, and Roy; brothers in every way but blood. He told her about the times they would all sneak out and fight crime together, only to be caught by 1) Flash who would take them out for ice scream before running each of them home, 2) Green Arrow who would try to be serious but he would end up just laughing and shaking his head, or 3) by Batman, who would shut them up with a glare and then point out what they could have done better before demanding that they return home. Dick talked about some more missions, playing off of what Artemis was saying and they both would laugh at every memory.

They went on for hours, sharing stories and laughs, whipping tears from their eyes when they laughed too hard or brought up a bittersweet memory. Finally, after it seemed like they could talk no longer, Artemis looked passed the Kid Flash memorial and saw the sun breaking the outline of the world below them. It was a sight that was enough to take Artemis's breath away when Wally showed it to her years ago, but now it just made her smile sadly at the memory.

But she was smiling. And smiling meant that she was healing. And when she looked over at Dick, she saw his smirk as well, and she knew he was healing too. Wally was gone. She no longer had to remind herself of that when she woke up every morning. She was starting to eat more, thought not near as much as she had been before, but it was progress. She could close her eyes and not scream and cry from her haunted dreams of him. She could smile at the memories, smile at the pictures of the two of them, and smile at the next day, looking forward to it.

It was going slowly, but in her fast paced life, slow was all that anyone could ask for at the moment. The burns on her arms and face hurt, but it reminded her how she was previously not ready, making the mistake to try to rush her grieving process. No, she needed to take it slow, take her time. Because she was healing. _They _were healing.

So when she looked forward again, she didn't see the sun or the Kid Flash memorial. No, when she looked forward, she gasped. She saw a flash of yellow and red. Dick gasped too, his eyes widening. She watched as it faded in and out, circling quickly around them. The two heroes stood up immediately and tried to follow the flashes but it was too fast. Artemis's mind raced and she tried to come up with some sort of explanation but nothing came to mind. Dick was curling his hands into fists, frozen where he was and unsure of what to do. But that was before they heard it.

An unmistakable, undeniable cry of pain and it broke Artemis's heart. But then everything was silent. The yellow and red was gone, the scream died off, everything was silent. The two stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out what just happened, when it came back. Artemis caught the red and yellow blur racing towards them, the closer it got, the clearer it became. She saw him. She saw his red hair and freckled face. He was running towards her, arcs of blue electricity striking off him. His costume was smoking and his was mixed with pain and terror. He looked like he was fading in and out and she had never seen him run so fast before.

And just before he reached the two shocked heroes, just before he faded out again, his green eyes met Artemis's and he screamed out one word. _"Help!"_.

Then he was gone again.

* * *

**Guess who's back!? And its about time too! Please review so I don't get stuck in a rut again!**


	16. Chapter 16: Everyone Needs A Hero

**Hello readers! Long time, no see! So I'm at 96 reviews! That is ****_so_**** close to 100! Please, please, please review! You guys are the greatest and I know you all have been waiting for this chapter for a while. Don't worry, I'm not too close to finishing this just yet ;) I like it too much.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Barry Allen was had just left his grandson's room after making him go back to bed when he passed by the medical wing. He knew about the fire and the hostage situation, everyone did. He had meant to check up on Artemis and the two bats except he got caught up in taking care of Bart after their long, albeit much needed, run.

He sighed. _Things were so much easier with only one partner to watch over._

But as he stepped into the medical room, he frowned. No one was there. Three empty beds were present, one with sheets tossed off it, one with used bandages lying on it, and one with a hunter green uniform folded up on the pillow. He sighed again and took his would-be niece-in-law's (most likely, if Wally would have ever popped the question) uniform that was scorched and had singed holes and ash rubbed into it, and walked out, shaking his head. _These kids never could follow directions_.

So, even though it was the middle of the night, Barry walked to the residency wing and knocked on the archer's door. It might have been late but Artemis had mentioned that she really hadn't been sleeping much lately, which, he didn't blame her. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was white snow and faded yellow and red.

He frowned and knocked again and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He hated waiting.

So, without much thought to it, he sped himself up, vibrating his molecules as he stepped through the door. He slowed himself down once he was on the other side, patting his smoking clothes. He was only in civilian clothing after all.

He looked at the dark and blank room he stood in. The bed was made and crisp, everything was in line and not a single thing seemed to be out of order. Artemis hadn't been in here for a while. He walked up to the window and his heart clenched. She had a perfect view of the garden of the fallen heroes from her balcony. Whoever's bright idea it was to put her in this particular room was soon to get dropped in the middle of the arctic in nothing but their underwear.

But Barry paused before turning, seeing the holographic statue of his nephew and seeing two figures sitting in front of it, one in all dark gray and the other with long blonde hair. He gave a little laugh, one that could have been mistaken for a sigh, and went back into the room. He stepped forward and set the nearly ruined uniform on Artemis's bed. She may have wanted to throw it out but he knew better, and he wanted to give her that second chance. He straightened up and caught a glimpse at the pictures she had retrieved from her old house a few days ago. He grinned at the picture of the smiles on the original Young Justice team and the shot of the couple with a smaller picture of Artemis brushing her teeth stuck in the corner. He scratched Nelson behind the ears for a second before exiting the room the same way he came.

Barry went into the kitchen next, his favorite place of the whole Watchtower. He quickly made himself a sandwich, one the was easily three times the size of the average sandwich, and sat down, eating it all quickly and turning on the large tv, changing from the static that Conner still loved to watch, to the news (flipping to his wife's station of course. Even when she wasn't on air, he wasn't allowed to "betray" her by watching anything else.). He absentmindedly watched a review of some speech Lex Luthor made earlier in the day. He didn't really pay attention and he didn't know he fell asleep until the slight sun rays started peeking in through the windows.

He shifted in his chair, still wanting to catch up on the sleep he had lost while running his world wide three day marathon. But, as usual, he wasn't that lucky.

Because this was the opportune moment for two teenaged sometimes-retired, sometimes-not-retired, _I honestly can't remember anymore_, heroes and come running in and shaking him awake.

"Barry! Wake up!" Artemis yelled.

Barry opened his eyes and rubbed them. "What is wrong with kids these days? I mean seriously, aren't you guys supposed to be sleeping until 3 in the afternoon?" He grumbled.

"Barry, we have to tell you something—" Artemis started again but Barry cut her off once more.

"I mean, I am one of the founding members of the Justice League of America. Doesn't that entitle me to five more minutes of sleep on this lovely couch here?" He grumbled some more, casually noticing that Artemis looked shaken beyond belief and Nightwing-without-a-mask looked like, for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to say.

"Wally is alive!" Artemis finally got out, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

Well _that_ got him up.

Barry was sitting up in an instant, looking at Artemis and challenging her. "If this is some kind of joke you are playing, I swear—" He said in a deadly calm voice.

Dick cleared his throat. "We are not joking." He said, his tone slightly off.

Barry looked between the two teenagers and his eyes softened. They were the two that Wally was closest to and no wonder they were keeping their hopes up. He didn't blame them, but he didn't believe them either.

Barry sighed and shook his head. "Guys, I know what I saw. Wally is…he's gone, alright? We need to move on from this."

"But he's not gone!" Artemis protested. "I saw him, we both did! Out by the garden, by his statue. He was running so fast, almost too fast to see him, but we did and he was scared. He was calling out for help!"

Barry turned to her sharply. "Stop it." He said in a low voice, looking down. Artemis cut herself off and he looked up at the girl's stormy gray eyes. "Please…I can't…I can't have the luxury of hoping any of that is true, alright? I can't…"

Artemis pulled back, a bit shocked at the older man's reaction. He assumed she thought he would be happy, running around with a smile on his face again. But he wasn't a fool. He knew better than to get his hopes up because of two grieving heroes idealistic state of mind. He knew better.

Dick stepped forward, taking Artemis's place. "Barry—"

Said man just shook his head and stood abruptly, turning without saying another word and exiting the Watchtower, the disembodied voice announcing his departure.

He truthfully didn't know where he was going. But once his feet hit the pavement of Central City, he was going. Of course, he was in his civilian clothes still so he had to walk instead of running faster than light, but walking worked too.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down as he walked, kicking a piece of gravel whenever he came to one on the sidewalk. It was too late in the night for the criminals to be out and too early in the morning for the early morning rush off honking cars and angry businessmen.

He walked slowly passed joggers as they went the opposite way. He passed a newsstand that held the city's newspapers which only seemed to bash the Flash for being absent for so long while it criticized Kid Flash for not making an appearance either. Barry just kept his eyes down and kept walking. He knew what the reporters were saying about him, but at the moment, he didn't care. He had too much on his mind already.

His feet led him to a place that he hadn't been for a while, a pier overlooking the Missouri River. It was a place where he went to think when he felt distraught or upset about anything. He leaned against the railing, looking out passed the water and passed the other side of the river where Keystone City sat. Barry smiled faintly as a soft breeze came through and a memory came to mind of the first time he took Wally here before he became Kid Flash.

_"What is that over there?" The redhead asked, pointing, his freckles standing out more against his pale skin in the bright sun._

_"That is Keystone City. Keystone and Central are known as the Twin Cities." Barry explained, smiling at his soon-to-be nephew's excitement._

_"Why?" Wally asked, just like any kid would._

_"Well, the only thing separating the two cities is this river, otherwise we'd all live in one big city." The older man said, not minding that he had to explain everything out to the kid._

_Wally climbed up on the railing and sat on it, looking over at the other city. "So, since Central City has the Flash, does Keystone City have a different Flash?" He asked innocently._

_Barry smiled at the question. He knew all about the kid's fascination over the Flash and made a point to appear to him whenever he could, much to Iris's disapproval. He never knew why though, he had to support his biggest fan. Barry leaned against the railing and sighed. "No, there is only one Flash, and he protects Central."_

_Wally didn't seem to like this. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Not fair, Keystone needs a hero too. Everyone needs a hero." He said._

_Barry chuckled. "Any hero?"_

_Wally shook his head stubbornly. "No, it has to be the Flash. He is the best one!"_

_Barry chuckled again and messed up his hair. "Maybe someday, kid."_

Barry sighed and looked down at the water. He heard the quiet footsteps coming up behind him but he didn't turn around. He didn't need to, he knew who it was.

"Barry," Dick said in a calm voice, leaning against the wooden rails just as Barry was. He had, at some point, changed out of his noticeable Nightwing attire and into a gray hoodie, red shirt, and dark wash jeans.

Barry nodded at him. "Dick."

"I've been having slight suspicions about this for a few days now. I've noticed…well, there have been red and yellow blurred flashes here and there. And then…and then the Zeta beams recognized Kid Flash but no one was there. I heard him, Barry, I heard him answer me when I asked a question out loud." He said and sighed, looking down. "Now, I know you don't want to believe me, but I also know that there is a part of you that does want to believe me."

Barry frowned and looked down as well, finding a piece of gravel he had yet to kick, but that was done quickly. "I just started getting used to the fact that he is gone and now you come to me telling me that he really isn't. I apologize if I'm a little hesitant. My body may heal extremely fast but my heart doesn't and it can't take much more heartbreak."

Dick put his hand on the older man's shoulder, making him look at him. Barry absentmindedly wondered when the kid, the ninja runt that he would catch wrestling his nephew to the floor for the last fudgecicle, became so grown up. "I'm a detective, Barry. I was skeptical at first but I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't certain."

Barry sighed and looked back over the river. "Let's just say, hypothetically, of course, that he was…alive. How would it be possible?"

A slight, signature smirk played across Dick's lips. He stood back and crossed his arms. "I think you know the hypothetical answer to that."

"The Speed Force." Barry stated.

Dick nodded. "He's traveling too fast to be able to be visible. But, what I believe is that he has stuck closest to the places he is most familiar with or the people he knows best, and for short, very brief periods, he is able to concentrate all of his energy to show himself…"

"The flashes of red and yellow." Barry realized.

Dick nods again. "But I also don't think he minded being in the Speed Force. I think he was happy. The one time he answered my question, he sounded…content. He sounded alright. And he only ever 'appeared' to people when they were grieving, like he wanted to help and reassure them that he was okay. Artemis mentioned that she told him her favorite thing was the wind because of him running with her in his arms. Then she mentioned that in these passed days, she felt a gentle breeze at the perfect moment when she felt most vulnerable."

Barry nodded this time. "It's like a Speed Heaven. Speedsters can just run and run and never have to worry about anything anymore. It's simply pure bliss." He told the youth.

"Except for now." Dick pointed out. "I believe that Wally is trying to get back and that is why we have been seeing him more and more now. Artemis passed it off just as grieving at first, but  
now, the more she thinks about it, the more she believes it. Wally is trying to get back but he can't—"

"The Speed Force won't let him leave." Barry concludes.

"Exactly. And _that_ is why he showed himself to us last night. He needs our help." Dick explained.

Barry paused, looking out to Keystone City. _"Everyone needs a hero." _He would do anything for his red headed nephew, and if this off chance that he was alive was true, then he was going to take it, no matter what. Barry took a deep breath and faced the dark haired hero.

"So what do I need to do?"

Dick grinned and clapped the man on the shoulder. "Run."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Worth the wait? What you expected? Tell me what you think please! Love you all and have a blessed day!**


	17. Chapter 17: Risky Plans

**Okay, I know I am starting to sound like a broken record here, but *sigh* I am so sorry for making all of you guys wait so long! This was by far the longest wait for you all and it is unacceptable on my part. So again, I am so sorry so please don't hate me, and if it isn't too much to ask, read and review?**

**HUGE shout out and thanks is in store for all of my reviewers! We made it to 100 reviews! :D**

* * *

Dick scuffed the toe of his shoe in the pavement, leaves scuffling across the sidewalk leading up to Wayne Manner. Barry was still walking forward, off in his own thoughts. Dick hadn't been to visit Bruce since before the funeral, and it didn't sit well with him that he had to now.

Barry turned and caught the younger male behind him. "Something wrong?" He asked, slight concern in his voice.

_Yeah...everything._ Dick thought but simply shook his head and caught up with him as they walked up to the door and knocked loudly, the sound reverberating through the large structure. Dick sighed, he knew he shouldn't have come. But he wanted to make sure that Barry came and didn't wander off. It wasn't that he didn't trust the older speedster, he had the upmost respect for the man, but he didn't want to take too many chances. _I'm already taking so many._

The door opened and the old and kind butler Dick had grown up loving stood, a soft smile on his wrinkled face. "Master Dick, Master Barry, I trust that you two are here for business, not just to say hello?"

Dick grinned. "Hello Alfred, and yes, we need to talk to Bruce immediately." He said, feeling weird that he had to be so formal when coming here. It didn't sit right with Dick either.

"It's about Wally." Barry added quickly.

Alfred's eyes softened slightly, looking a bit sad, but he nodded and stepped back, letting the two in. "Right, well, I guess I won't be needing to make that double batch of cookies, will I?" He said, closing the door behind them. "He's in his usual spot, along with master Tim." the butler told them, turning to walk away.

Barry perked up a bit. "You could still make those and bring them down!" He called after Alfred.

Dick smirked and started walking to the study. He pulled the grandfather clock and walked down the secret passage, followed by Barry, as they made their way to the Bat Cave. Robin was testing out the grappling gun and swinging all around the Bat cave, getting unseen glares from Batman as he typed furiously on the huge computer.

Tim spotted the two enter and a smile brightened up his face, a welcoming sight compared to the last time Dick saw him, shattered and beaten down with the weight of Wally's empty casket on his shoulders. He did a well-executed flip and landed right in front of the casually dressed heroes. "Hey! What brings you guys here?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Batman turned and looked at them as well, but he stayed where he was, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wally isn't dead." Barry said, looking straight at Batman, his determined expression daring him to challenge him.

Robin looked shocked but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Batman. "I know. I just realized this as well."

It was Barry's turn to look shocked. He glanced over at Dick, who just shrugged as if to say _"He's Batman._" The two dark haired acrobats and the blond speedster walked up to Batman as he turned and went back to his screen, pulling up various surveillance shots from the Watchtower. Dick peered over the man's shoulder as he caught a stilled shot of him and Artemis talking in front of the Kid Flash statue. He frowned. "You've been spying on us?" He accused.

"They are security cameras, Dick." Batman shot back, a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

Dick was about to speak when Robin spoke up. "I don't see how these show us anything about Kid Flash." He said.

Batman played the stilled shot of them in the garden. They looked shocked as they stood up and the wind blew their hair. There was nothing out of the ordinary but when Batman slowed the shot down, a blurred shot of yellow and red sped by, but it was gone in a second. Batman slowed it down even more, revealing a grainy and pixelated form of Kid Flash, electricity around his body, his red hair giving him away. Barry's expression softened at the sight of his nephew. It was a spectacular find, one that backed up Dick's prediction, but he also knew something the others didn't.

"You can't see it in this, but Artemis and I were there. Wally is in pain." Dick said, trying to ignore the straggled sound Barry put off. "I don't think he has much time left."

Batman nodded. "A day at most." He said. "The Speedforce."

Barry nodded. "Dick told me about it already. But for me to be able to enter into it, it would require an enormous amount of speed and energy. Not to mention we can't keep track of him because he is moving too fast for anyone to see him for more than a millisecond."

"But not if we had a tracking device on him." Dick stated.

"And not if two speedsters were looking for him." Batman added.

"Yeah!" Robin shouted, much to the surprise of the older men around him. "I mean, we've got the whole League behind us! Two of its founding members are right here! Surely you guys can all kick this Speedforce thing where it hurts." He said proudly.

Dick chuckled and nodded. "I agree. We've all been through stickier situations than this. And this is Wally we are talking about. What could happen?"

"He could die." Batman said darkly. Dick glared at the man, hating how he always had to put a damper on everyone's mood.

"Or he could live." Barry said, a small smile on his lips and a sort of light that Dick hadn't seen in so long back in his eyes. It was the same light that Dick had seen Wally carry with him, one that Dick had been chasing after for so long. _I guess you have to be a speedster to catch it. Maybe that's why I could never get it._

Robin smiled his signature smirk and put his hands on his hips, a shot that many reporters tend to catch him doing. "So what do we need to do? I mean, you guys said he didn't have much more time left." He said.

Barry sighed. "That's the hard part." he said as he started to pace, something he seemed to have to do whenever he needed to think. "A normal tracking device wouldn't be able to withstand Wally's speed in the Speedforce, since he is now able to phase through objects. We would need a special kind of tracker, plus someone quick enough to put it on him." Barry said.

"Wouldn't that be your job?" Robin asked innocently.

Batman shook his head and crossed his arms. "Flash needs to conserve as much energy as he can in order to catch up with Wally. He can't be using all of it just to put a tracker on him."

"So we need someone else that is just as fast." Dick replied.

"Like Bart?" Robin replied.

Batman shook his head again but it was a different voice from across the room that spoke up. "You need an archer." Batgirl stated, walking towards them and smiling. She looked up at Dick, and that was when he realized how much she had missed her these past few days. Dick felt a bit guilty once more, because when he was grieving in his own way, he left his best friend, sometimes girlfriend, sometimes not, to grieve on her own. But there she was, smiling up at him like everything was forgiven and everything was alright. So Dick smiled back at her, their short moment missed by everyone in the room except Tim who was smirking at the two.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Dick replied. "And I know two amazing ones that would be more than willing to go for it."

"So what would Bart do then? Or the rest of us for that matter?" Tim asked.

"Don't worry, all of us will have a part to play in getting Wally back." Dick replied to the younger boy who smiled, being happy to be able to help.

* * *

The five of them stayed in the Bat Cave for hours. The very plan that Batman, this three living prodigies, and the Scarlet Speedster put together was a risky one, one that could have a million different things go wrong, one that was all about beating the clock and having just enough time, but if successful, it would mean that Wally would be back. And that was more than what they had right now. Dick couldn't help but feel like this plan _was _going to work. Maybe it was him missing his friend dearly, or maybe it was Barry smiling again and that was another thing that had been absent for too long. He saw hope and worry in the blonde's eyes, his undeniable need for this to work, otherwise he would never be whole again.

While they all crowded around the Bat computer, trying to find the most common places Wally ran through via security camera, Dick excused himself from the cave, ignoring the fourth plate full of Alfred's best cookies on the table as he left. He would let Barry have those...again. Dick stuffed his hands in his pockets, frowning slightly at the dusk lit sky. There was so little time left yet so much still to do before they enacted their plan.

It felt good to go back and then leave on good terms. Dick felt like it was just nice to work with Batman again the two unconsciously getting into the rut where they work off of each other to make the plan better.

Dick was pulled from his thoughts when he heard quick, light footsteps coming up behind him. He turned and came face to face with that red haired wonder herself. She was smiling up at him, but he didn't want to admit that it seemed a bit forced, even if there was some honesty in it. She had her cowl off, revealing those bright blue eyes. _God, how I have missed those eyes. _

"Hey…You think you can just walk away like that without saying goodbye?" She accused, her hand on her hip as she jutted it out.

Dick laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving a little shrug. "Sorry, what was I thinking?"

Barbara laughed but then there was a long silence between the two. They were used to having to be silent around each other, but this was tense, both of them wanting to say something but not wanting to be the first to bring it up.

Dick cleared his throat slightly and turned around again. "Goodbye, I guess." He said, getting ready to leave.

"Dick wait…" Barbara said, putting her hand on is arm and making him turn back around to face her.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She sighed and dropped her hand, letting both arms fall down to her sides. She looked down at her shoes, her eyes looking like they had filled up with tears, but Dick knew better, Barbara wasn't one to cry easily in front of people. "I'm sorry…you know, about everything…"

"I know, me too." Dick replied, his voice softer than usual.

"I should have been there for you." She went on. "It is just like with Jason-"

"No it isn't." Dick put in.

""And I ran away from everybody, never being there for you or Bruce or anyone. I just locked myself in my room-"

"Nobody blamed you."

"But people needed me. _You_ needed me, and just like then, I wasn't there. I'm sorry." She said.

Dick shook his head and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know…I know and I'm sorry too." He said. "But everything is going to be okay now."

She pulled back and looked at him. "But that plan…you and I both know that it is risky."

"I know, but we'll get him back." He said again with finality.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if there are two things I know for sure about Wally, it's that he has the strongest will to live." Dick said.

"And the second?" Barbara asked.

Dick grinned his signature smirk. "These past few days have shown us exactly what he left behind. And he'll do anything to get it all back."

* * *

**Okay! I promise it'll start picking up again but please cut me some slack! Sorry if it isn't what you guys waited SO LONG for...but que sera sera! Anybody like the cheesy moment at the end? Yes? No? Don't like it? Sue me! Jk, how about you just review?**


	18. Chapter 18: Reasoning

**Hello readers! I don't have much to say today except thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! Keep it up please and so will I!**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Artemis knocked on the door yet again, waiting for that stubborn red-headed archer to open up. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, something she had picked up recently and didn't know why. Her stomach growled and she frowned at it. She hadn't eaten anything lately, mostly because she was still growing accustomed to food again but also because she was working so hard today and forgot to eat. _Wally never let that happen to me._ She tried to hide a small smile.

She sighed when, yet again, the door did not open after a few minutes. She looked down the hallway of the apartment building, making sure no one else was around before banging on the door loudly this time. "Roy! Open the door!" She yelled.

This time she heard a loud thump from beyond the door and grumbling under someone's breath before the door swung open and Roy Harper stood there. He was slightly slumped over and his eyes were bloodshot, the first indication to Artemis. Her eyes traveled to the bottle in his hand that was one fourth full of liquid, and Artemis had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Damn woman, you are so loud." Roy said in his usual sharp tone, only this one was slightly slurred and his breath smelled bad.

Artemis frowned and crossed her arms and glared at him. "Really Roy?"

"Don't judge me." He muttered under his breath but stepped aside to let her in. Five years ago, had someone told her that she and Speedy/Red Arrow were going to be as close as family, she would laugh harder than she ever had. But many things changed in those five years, and Artemis had Wally to thank for many of those.

She walked into his apartment and looked around. It was bare, like usual, Roy never really tended to spend much time here. He also never took advantage of Oliver's generous offers to give him a nice, up-scale and lavishly furnished home. Yeah, Roy was more stubborn than he let on, which was a lot. There was trash around the room accompanied by empty glass bottles and broken pieces of glass. She had never seen his place look so trashy before.

Then again, she had never encountered Roy when he was drunk before.

Roy looked just as bad as his apartment. He seemed to have not shaved in many days, a result of the wiry stubble on his face. His hair looked greasy as if he hadn't taken a shower in a while either. The white t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing was rumpled and had stains on them.

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis asked without thinking.

Roy looked over at her and took a swig from the bottle. "What? Come here to check on me?" He accused.

She huffed and sat down on the old couch in the center of the room. "I came here to tell you something, but you need to answer my question first."

Roy took another long drag from the bottle and wiped his mouth on his arm. He staggered a bit and looked at her, an angry gleam in his eye. "You really want to know what is wrong with me?" He almost taunted. Artemis said nothing. "My little brother died! I let him die! And while everyone else is getting over their grief, I will never get over it! I can never forget it!" He started to yell, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Roy, calm down." Artemis tried.

"You want to know why I'll never get over it? Why I will never be able to stop thinking about him and knowing that he will never be around anymore?" He kept going, his voice rising even higher still.

"Roy…"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE FOR HIM!" He screamed and threw the bottle against the wall. Glittering glass and drops of dark liquid rained down and the initial first sharp sound made Artemis jump.

She sat in silence, a scared silence, as Roy took deep breaths and his shoulders slumped, he crashed down onto a chair across from the couch Artemis was in and slumped over, putting his face in his hands. "I was never there for him, especially when he needed me most." He said, his voice softer and muffled slightly by his hands.

Artemis bit her lip, holding back her emotions as best as she could. She had never seen the male archer act this way. She knew he drank, he had a bit of a problem at that when he found out he was a clone and even more when his endless and fruitless searching for the real Roy Harper seemed to lead him into every dead end.

He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, opening his mouth to speak but Artemis got there first.

"You were there for him." She stated softly.

"Artemis—" He started to cut in but she cut him off as well.

"Yes you were, Roy." She said, flashing a stubborn glare up at him. "You never realized it, and you never forgave yourself for trying to go solo, leaving behind not only Speedy, but also Dick and Wally. But yet you were always there for him." She said, looking down and letting out another soft sigh. "He talked about you all the time."

Roy blinked heavily a few times and tried to focus on her. "He…he did?"

Artemis nodded, a small smile on her lips. "All the time. It was always about the pranks you guys used to pull or how much you helped him out when he first started out as Kid Flash." She smiled again, remembering the times they would sit and talk at their kitchen table.

_"He needs help." Wally said, his voice and expression dropping. "He's lost, babe."_

But that wasn't what was making Artemis smile at the thought. No, it was sad how concerned he was about his friend, but at the same time, she couldn't help but be slightly happy. Because she knew that Wally felt that after so many years of him needing Roy, he felt like for once, he could return the favor and help Roy with the problems in his life. He always mentioned how much he thought of Roy as the older brother he always wanted.

Roy seemed to sober up a bit at her words, though is physical appearance remained the same. He chuckled slightly and glanced up at her from where he was sitting. "You should have heard what he said about you." He said with a small smirk.

Artemis smiled slightly and shook her head. She stood up and started slowly pacing the room. "Roy, the reason I came here today, well…" She sighed and stopped pacing. "Roy we have a chance to save Wally."

He blinked a few more times and looked at her, frowning. "Artemis…Wally, he's dead." He said.

She looked over at him, slightly surprised. She was half expecting him to blow up at her, almost like Barry had but larger. _I guess everything is backwards now._

"That's just what we think." She said. "But he's not! He's alive and we are going to save him!" She said, unable to keep the smile and excitement off her face.

"Artemis! Wally is dead!" He roared, on his feet in an instant but thrusting out a hand to keep himself steady.

_There he is. _Artemis thought and turned all the way around, facing him fully. She had anticipated this, knowing how she was going to deal with this side of him, not the sad, depressed and drunk Roy Harper.

"I thought so too, Roy. But…but I also always tried to hold onto this hope that he wasn't dead. That he would come back smiling and full of life just like he always was." She said. "And now, knowing that he is alive, I'll do anything to get him back, and that is with or without your help."

Roy opened his mouth to speak but Artemis just help up her hand and cut him off. "You still may not believe me, and I can't make you believe me until you see him yourself. But please, please just help out, even if you don't believe me. He would do the same for you and you know it." She concluded and that last statement seemed to get him.

Roy lifted his head and looked up at Artemis, but this time, he had this spark there, a spark she hadn't seen in him in days, since his funeral.

"He's running, hasn't stopped since the accident." Artemis said. "Dick said he was stuck in something called the Speedforce…?"

Roy seemed to shiver but nodded, as if that was what he was worried about. "So, where do we start?" He asked, letting his hand fall from the couch holding him up.

Artemis smiled. "We need a tracker."

"Regular trackers fall through a speedster." Roy stated the obvious.

"But you and I both know that you have special ones just to keep track of Wally." She said with a smirk.

Roy cracked a smirk as well. "Now you're talking."

And just like that, the archers were back.

* * *

**Okay, yes, it was a bit short and I'm sorry for that. But it is there! And guess what the next chapter will be? That's right...they will be trying to save Wally in the next chapter!**

**I hope you all liked the Roy parts. I miss Roy and I enjoyed writing with him in it. :)**


End file.
